We're Living The Good Life
by Smiles4Voltron
Summary: It was just meant to be a playful remark, but then he died... and it suddenly wasn't so playful. Now Lance must face the consequences of his actions. It's been 1000 years since Lance had breathed his last breath, yet here he was still- stuck within this Castle, alone. How can one still feel like dying when they are already dead?
1. Thousand Year Clock

_**This was a very hard story to start writing- but by gosh we're gonna done it.**_

 _ **THIS IS COLLAB STORY WITH MY GOOD BUDDY BAMBOO! They came up with this tragic idea and we brought it to life together so I hope you all like it!**_

* * *

" _When I go, I want all the stuff in my brain stored in a giant ship._ "

He had said that years ago, a play remark that had meant nothing other than a possible idea regarding his future. It was never meant to be taken seriously.

Then an accident happened.

They were on a mission to extract prisoners from one of the Galra ships.

Lance was so badly injured, an explosion catching him by surprise, that his body couldn't support himself. It was clear to everyone that all the time in the world within the Cryo-pod wasn't going to save him from the damage. His life was coming to a messy and almost un-heroic end.

Lance didn't want that.

So he suggested something crazy. He asked Pidge for the impossible: _what if they transferred his mind into the castle?_ Everyone had disagreed at first, and he couldn't blame them. They thought it was absurd! But they couldn't stand to lose their friend and who knows when they could find another blue paladin. So he was placed in a pod.

His memories were hazy of the time. The pain had been so consuming that everything was fuzzy and incoherent.

As they prepared him for what was about to happen, Pidge running over every scan and measure once, twice, thrice with Coran and Allura, they had approached him. Keith and Shiro.

Shiro didn't hesitate to grab what remained of his left hand. "Lance.." he looked away for a second, his voice too quiet to be his own, "Are you- are you sure you want to do this?"

He nodded numbly. He couldn't leave yet.

There are still too many things to do… too many things to say.

"This is crazy, Lance," Keith grunts out, "You don't have to do this. You don't know what this could mean. This could-" Keith uncharacteristically choked up and had to cover his eyes. "...God."

Without another word, Keith reached across the pod to place his hand over Shiro and Lance's… his other hand was gone anyway.

He smiled. At least, he hoped he smiled at them. It was hard to tell if he did or not.

At some point, Coran ushered them away. They lingered as long as they could, eyes searching for any sign that Lance didn't want this- but they couldn't find it. At the time Lance was desperate enough to try anything so long as it meant that he could see his friends laugh one more time.

If he could see Shiro and Keith smile at him again...

The next few hours were spent uploading his memories into the castle.

It was similar to King Alfor but with a few modifications from Pidge, Lance was able to roam on his own and explore. It was like, in a way, he was the castle now.

Being one with the castle definitely had it's perks. He could appear wherever he wanted, but he preferred to walk. It was like a means of trying to keep himself from feeling inhuman- which is what he was. He wasn't really human anymore. Could he even still be considered _Lance,_ anymore?

The suggestion to upload himself to the castle had been rushed and desperate- no one knew what would come out of it in the end. No human had ever tried it before.

The team tried to act normal around him the best they could, and there were moments they could look past his glowing blue figure and forget he had ever… passed away.

When they reached for him though, to pat him on the back or give him a friendly high five, they were painfully reminded of the truth when their hands phased right through him. Lance had died. They had lost him- his body at least, because they couldn't protect him.

Lance insisted that he was fine, that this was okay.

" _What's it like?"_ Hunk has asked him one day out of curiosity.

" _I dunno- like nothing? Empty. I can't feel cold or warm- I'm just here."_ he forced a smile when Hunk frowned, " _It's okay. It is weird but I'm starting to get use to it,"_ it was a lie.

He was a ghost now. He didn't eat, drink, or even breathe. He was just existing, yet at the same time he was not existing. It was pretty confusing.

Of course he was still kind of Lance since he still had all of his memories but… but the real Lance could live. He could laugh with his friends, sleep the day away, and age. Whatever he was now couldn't do that.

If he was ever asked if he could go back and stop himself from uploading himself… he wouldn't know what he would do.

He was able to squeeze in a few extra years with his friends because of that choice, and those were memories he never wanted to let go of.

If there was one thing he could have back, it would be the sense of touch. He didn't need to smell or taste, just touch would be enough. He could feel the sun on his skin that way.

Or perhaps, when he reached out for the others, he could actually connect with them. He could have ruffled Pidge's hair. High fived Hunk and jokingly nudged him. Could have patted Coran on the back. Could have caught Allura when she pushed herself too hard and fell. Could have ran his fingers through Keith's mullet one last time. Could have leaned into Shiro and hugged him like he use to.

He could have done all of those things.

Above all else…

He could have saved them.

But now he was alone and they were gone.

He now knows for sure, his choice all those years ago, wasn't worth it. Not completely. Not anymore with them gone.

How long has it been since he's seen them? A hundred years? A thousand years? Time was just a blur at this point. He still had the boyish 19-year-old appearance; never once changing since the day he joined Voltron and left home.

What was Earth even like now?

God, his family. Once they were all he wanted to go and see, but it's too late. They were gone, he knew they were. He never even got the chance to go to them and tell them what happened. His mama passed away with the lingering thought of- _I wish I had seen my baby one last time._

If there was one thing that could be celebrated from this was that Voltron had accomplished what it had set out to do. They had defeated Zarkon.

It was hard, but Lance had managed to find a way to fly Blue despite how he was. Perhaps it was their bond that made it so, but with everyone, they had done it.

They had killed Zarkon and ended his empire. The news had spread quickly, and while not everything had been fixed right away, it was a start.

After so many years, Lance wasn't sure how the Universe was handling themselves. He honestly didn't care too much about it. They no longer needed Voltron at least.

He now just talks with the lions as company through the years. Since he couldn't exactly move the castle on his own, they were stuck on the planet they had landed on. It was peaceful, similar to how Arus was the first time he had found it with the others.

Nothing happened here. He wondered if anything ever would.

For years he was forced to accept this way of life. At times he could shut himself off to make the time go a little quicker, but he always woke up.

It was hard. Despite his chest not beating, he felt like it was aching- breaking more and more with every new year. How could you die anymore when you are already dead?

It was agonizing.

Blue would hum to him sometimes to try and sooth him- it only worked so often. He would be stuck like this forever.

Then… one day, something changed.

Blue went quiet, like she was holding her breath and waiting for something. Something to happen or arrive.

Then it did.

The front doors to the Castle were opened, either by the Lion's hands or some other force, and the alarm sounded in the back of his head.

Someone had entered the castle.


	2. Stupid Primary Color Rule

**_For those who get confused during this chapter, we made up the alien species called_** Xrilz.

 ** _if anyone remembers Nyma, it is basically what she is. The Voltron staff never really gave her species a name though so we just made one up._**

* * *

Lance dismissed the alarm ringing in the back of his head and lit up two panels without moving from where he was. There seemed to be not one, but two different parties trying to make their way inside. The first panel showed the first party. A group of three intruders, all huddled together and forcing their way in through the entrance of the castle. The doors had opened for them, but only by a few feet.

Then the second panel showed a looming figure holding another bridal style as they broke their way in from the west side of the castle.

With several hundred years of solitude, Lance felt curious with the change. He zoomed in on both screens to get a closer look, hoping to identify these strangers. Honestly, he wasn't sure what was weirder; The trio, which contained a Galra, Olkari, and Xrilz, or the other group that had an Altean carrying around an injured human like some princess.

" _Hey, are you okay?_ " The Altean was lowering the human onto the cold floor gently. The human girl only groaned in pain. So, they had gotten into some sort of skirmish perhaps and somehow ended up here? Lance wasn't sure.

He switched his attention to the trio in the first panel. It was hard to keep track of both of these groups at the same time, but he couldn't help but snicker at how... _comedic,_ the Galra was presenting himself. A Galra of all things!

Now, he didn't say this as in the Galra was joking around or anything. Quite the opposite actually. This little Galra was hunching forward, his ears pulled back tight to his skull in fright. He was quivering behind his two companions, shuffling after them hesitantly.

" _Guys, I think this is a really bad, horrible idea._ " The Galra looked cautiously around the dark hallways of the castle. Hearing the castle creak ominously he huddled closer to his friends, looking as if he expected something to pop out of nowhere and take him away.

" _For the gazillionth time, the castle is not haunted, Ueuz._ " the Olkari said in a very nonchalant tone. Lance hadn't seen an Olkari in centuries. They didn't often travel off world- at least when he was alive. Seeing one here, and with a Galra and a Xrilz, was puzzling.

Being a creature of high technology, Lance wasn't surprised when the Olkari pulled out a bright flashlight kind of thing from their pocket. It hovered next to him, illuminating every square inch of the hallway they were muddling around in. They all seemed to be in awe at the interior design of the castle. " _This place is just one of many ruins,"_ The Olkari insists. " _Think of the knowledge we could learn about here,"_

" _...I've learned that I don't like dust,"_ The Galra, Ueuz, sniffled.

" _Don't you ever wonder how people used to live hundreds of years ago? Or what kind of technology they used?_ " The Olkari said giddily

" _Not really, Nuru. This kind of stuff doesn't really interest me. I just tagged along because of how often you stumble into danger when I'm not around. Especially in places like this,_ " the Xrilz crossed her arms, following along deeper into the castle. Seeing this Xrilz reminded Lance of Nyma. He hadn't thought of her since that day she tied him to that moon tree and ran off with his lion.

This girl seemed to share in her beauty, as all Xrilz did. They were definitely a very gorgeous race with their purples eyes and fair features. This one was just as lanky as Nyma had been, their purple eyes shining brightly in the shine of the lights they had, " _So let's not touch anything, alright? Remember what happened last time?_ " she suggested.

" _It was one dungeon,"_ The Olkari, whose name was Nuru Lance guessed, pouted. " _And I got us out just fine, no thanks to you two."_

" _You were the one who wanted to go in there in the first place,"_ Ueuz, the Galra, frowned.

" _And it was totally worth it. Did you see the technology we found!'_ Nuru grinned brightly.

He… surprisingly, he smiled. Lance hadn't felt himself smile for so long. He couldn't help it.

This Olkari reminded him so much like Pidge; that wonderful little tech geek who often fell into danger when they got too focused on gathering intel or gushing over equipment. But she always pulled through for them- no matter what.

Like the time Pidge practically risked her life for that vital information from a high ranking Galra ship. She went in alone, and came out beaten but victorious. The information she encovered was able to turn the tables back on Zarkon. It was the extra boost they had needed, but none of them could let go of the fact that she had almost died.

Needless to say, she got a thorough talking to by Shiro for her dangerous actions.

" _Tumelo, I think I saw something move!_ " Ueuz hid behind the Xrilz when the movement of a shadow caught his eyes.

" _I got your back buddy, don't'chu worry. If anything tries to get'cha, I'll come to your rescue._ " Tumelo held Ueuz's hand, pumping her fist a little in a friendly 'Bro' kind of moment.

Lance crossed his legs as he watched these three. The other group didn't seem to be moving at the moment. The Altean was tending to the human's wounds the best they could. Lance could leave them alone for now.

He was too focused and concerned with this other band of misfits. Regardless of what race they were or why they were here, they were approaching dangerously close to the hangar of the lions. They couldn't get in, so there was nothing to worry about, but...

" _Guys, I think I found something!_ " Nuru ran his hand along the wall, locating the panel.

If a hologram memory core could choke on air- than Lance had found a way.

He was coughing and wheezing in dumbfounded confusion when the panel shined a light green and the door slid open. He shouldn't have been able to do that! The entire castle is under lock and key!

Of course, they shouldn't have been able to even get in here in the first place, but here they are anyway.

He had a feeling that something bigger was at play right now. Something a lot bigger… and cat shaped…

Because if these convenient _five people_ dressed in stupid primary colors pointed to anything… well, this was going to be interesting… and concerning.

" _How did you do that?"_ Ueuz asked Nuru.

" _I'm not sure…"_ He peeked into the hangar cautiously, scanning it thoroughly before running in, giggling, " _Come on~_ " Tumelo and Ueuz cringed, making hesitant squeaky noises.

" _This doesn't feel like a good idea,"_ Ueuz inched forward.

" _Yeah Nuru. Remember that rule not to touch anything….?"_ she trailed off when she stepped inside and looked up. They had spotted it, in all its glory. "Is... _is that the Yellow Lion?_ " Tumelo's voice went down to uncertainty.

The yellow lion had not moved since Hunk had passed, it's body seemingly frozen in time. No lights emanated from it even with its voice echoing in Lance's head.

But in that instant, its eyes seemed to spark at the presence of these three young travelers.

" _...Nice kitty,"_ Ueuz held his hands up in surrender.

" _Um… Correction."_ Nuru cleared their throat weakly. " _Kittens,"_ They motioned to their right, revealing the rest of the lions, who had turned their heads only slightly at their arrival.

Seeing that these three seemed to be caught in a daze, Lance switched back to the second panel to the other two intruders. Though the process was slow with the human being injured, they had inched their way down the hall in seek of medical supplies.

In truth, they weren't too far from the other group and was making their way slowly towards the lion's hangar. " _Hold on,"_ The altean said to the human,

They groaned and grumbled, half conscious but nodding all the same.

Stumbling through the halls, the Altean's back skimmed the wall. It was almost too coincidental when they caught the panel with their shoulder. It glowed a similar looking blue and the door opened. Not expecting that, the Altean and human fell forward, slamming into the ground with the thud.

Having tumbled into the hangar, their fall had caught the attention of the other group- who whipped around in surprise. " _Who goes there?!"_ Tumelo demanded.

The Altean spotted them and cried out, " _Help! This being is injured!_ " She, at least Lance assumed this Altean was female, seemed happy to have found someone in this abandoned castle. She was rising to her feet to approach them, but expression suddenly turned sour. She backed away the second her gaze fell upon Ueuz, her hands gripping the human in a protective hold. " _...A Galra."_

Ueuz hadn't seemed to hear her cold tone and tilted his head, " _What happened to her?_ " he motioned to the human.

The Altean hesitated. Glancing back and forth between them, she shifted the human in her grip, " _I don't know, but I found her outside in a crashed ship._ " She said guardedly

" _It seems they have a dislocated arm and a concussion. A few minor scrapes here and there,_ " Tumelo observed.

" _Here, I can help with that._ " said Ueuz

" _I don't need your help,"_ the Altean grumbled.

" _But you just asked for our help, didn't ya?"_ Tumelo pointed out.

"... _Are you a healer?"_ The Altean questioned Ueuz skeptically.

" _I've studied medicine,"_ he nods.

They sighed, " _Very well,"_

Lance was loving this. Had he been this awkward and utterly lost when he first found blue? Because this was the funniest thing ever! None of these people had a clue what was happening and they were just kind of standing there confused.

At least Ueuz was keeping busy with caring for the human

" _So, what was it doing here?_ " they were pointing to the human.

" _They have a name, you know,"_ the Altean fumed.

" _Oh, pardon me, love."_ Tumelo waves their hand, " _What's their name?"_

The Altean opened and closed their mouth, then pursed their lips. " _Well I- when I found them they weren't really able to say much but incoherent babbling and have been going in and out of consciousness since so I wasn't able to actually… catch their name. But I'm positive they have one,"_

" _Well, that isn't really helpful,"_ Nuru snorts. " _Hopefully you can at least tell us your name then."_

" _My name is Sarnai. Who are all of you?"_

" _Nuru."_

" _Tumelo,"_

" _Ueuz,"_

" _Greetings to you all. I came here to check on the status of the castle before I was able to detect this human outside its perimeter. My ship held no medical supplies and I was hoping to find something around the castle to help when its western gate opened for me. How did you three end up in here? The castle has been sealed shut for centuries,"_

" _It just kind of- opened,"_ Nuru admitted. " _I wasn't even sure what this place was, I was just curious from its design and wanted to see what it was,"_

" _And dragged us along to check it out,"_ Tumelo sighs. " _So what is this place, anyway? And what're these Lions?"_

The Altean was perplexed, " _Is it not obvious? Surely you have heard the tales and legends. We are in the castle of the lions of Voltron."_

Ueuz gasped and turned around, " _What? No way!"_

" _This is where the previous paladins use to live,_ " Sarnai explained, glancing from time to time at the unconscious human to check to see if the Galra was actually helping her and not drawing her closer to death's cold embrace.

" _I never would have guessed. Honestly, I had thought Voltron had just been a legend they told young children,"_ Tumelo admits, " _To actually see them… they're incredible,"_

Ueuz didn't seem as impressed, " _I dunno…"_ he frowns, " _Don't you guys get the feeling something is watching us?"_

" _Watching us?"_ Nuru inquired.

" _Like… like the lions. I feel the yellow lion's eyes following me everywhere. It is watching me… and something else.. Something is totally watching us._ " said the Galra, causing Lance to freeze and let the words sink into his mind.

" _Ueuz, you're imagining it._ "

" _I am not,"_ he insists in a squeaky and frightened tone.

This couldn't be.

No... there couldn't be anything damaging the universe right now. They already defeated the Galra empire a thousand years ago. They had come to peace with the rest of the universe. Unless….no, that couldn't be possible.

There should be only one reason that the Lions would be interested in these strangers…

The Galaxy was in need of paladins.

Lance swiped the panels away with a small huff. Focusing he disappeared out of the control room and reappeared in the lion's hangar. He opened his eyes, looking at the intruders expressionlessly whom went into a defensive stance. He even got the Galra to scream in a high pitch tone.

He relaxed a second later, "Oh, it's only an artificial intelligence hologram." Lance's eyes harden at the comment, but it went unnoticed. Though the Olkari rudely decided it was totally fine to just wave their hand through his holographic form.

"So pretty." Nuru muttered under their breath. He would take the compliment, thank you very much.

"How is it still functioning? The castle has been on my planet for hundreds of years and has shown no sign of power within its walls," The Altean spoke in awe

"Maybe we can ask it questions on how to heal your friend over there." said Tumelo, "I'm sure this place has some sort of infirmary we can go to,"

"You can place your friend in the cryo-pod- so they can heal. It should only take an hour or so," Lance spoke. It seemed to spark interest in the Olkari but he decided to ignore it. "Once they are healed, all of you will leave."

"Who are you to order us around?" Nuru raised his voice, Lance looked at them with distaste,

"Because I said so."

"Not like you can make us. You can't even touch us." he snarked

Ooh-ho, a challenge. Lance felt a little excited with the rowdiness of these outsiders, "I have full control of the castle, so watch me."

"Look…." The Galra pulled their friend back, looking apologetic to Lance, "Um...Hi, Mr. A.I. Hologram. I'm sorry about my friend's behavior, he can b-" Before he could finish his sentence, he tripped over Nuru's feet. With a yelp of surprise his back colliding with the Yellow Lion's barrier.

To Lance's horror, it dissolved.

He could see it then. Similar to the day he first found blue with his team, these five were witnessing a vision.

An image of five individual robotic lions flying upwards and merging together to form Voltron. Everything went quiet, they were still shocked at what happened.

"We all just saw that… right?" Tumelo inquired hoarsely

"Oh yeah," Sarnai nodded vigorously. "The lions- Voltron- wait wait! What does this mean?! Are we-" she motioned cautiously to the five of them.

"No," Lance tried to insist. He wanted them gone. They ignored him. The Olkari was squealing and screaming, pumping their fist in pure excitement.

"Ueuz! You're the yellow paladin! The one and only YELLOW PALADIN! Isn't that amazing?!" Nuru gushed, hitting his shoulder "I mean, I don't know how this is going to work out- no offense. I'm sure you'll do great- even though sometimes you're clumsy and are prone to be a scaredy cat. Get it? Cat. Cause robot cats? Don't worry though. You will grow stronger."

"I'm not sure how to react to that" Ueuz answered, a little overwhelmed with the lions and how fast Nuru was babbling his ear off, "A-Also, I'm pretty sure I can't save the universe alone… I'm not even sure I can do it. This is all too sudden," he took a couple of heavy breaths. "I can't breath-" he admits to his friend.

Tumelo pats his back reassuringly, "In and out," she instructs calmly. "We'll figure this out,"

"Speaking of, it is very nice to meet you and this castle looks great, but how was Ueuz, _a Galra,_ chosen for the yellow lion?" Altean poorly held back the menace in her voice. Lance could hear it clear as day.

He wondered the same thing honestly. Though, none of these people seemed to realize that it wasn't just Ueuz who was being chosen here. For now, he might as well try to accept this as best he can…

"Well, the lions choose their pilots. It is some mystical bond that cannot be forced." Lance repeated Allura's words. Even after all these years he could remember them clearly, "So the pilot's spiritual energy has to mirror the lion." Was it quintessence? Well whatever, same difference.

"The Yellow Lion's pilot is suppose to be someone who puts the needs of others before their own. His heart must be mighty. He is one who lifts the team up and hold them together." Lance reciting every word he heard from Allura talking about the Yellow Lion. "Which does characterize him very well from what I saw."

"Oh yeah," Nuru nodded, "That fits him like a glove. I couldn't describe him any better,"

"Indeed. Unfortunately, like Ueuz said, he cannot save the universe on his own." Tumelo folded her arms, her face set and serious. "From what we saw, you need every lion present to form Voltron,"

"Couldn't we just find them?" Nuru asked

"That would take too long, who knows when we'll find the rest." Lance said bluntly. Though he could obviously tell that the rest have potential, he didn't want them to be picked. They shouldn't have to go through that and be forced into something so dangerous.

What would they even be required to go against, anyway? Zarkon was gone! Was else was there to defend the Galaxy from?

In the end, it didn't matter. These five were here and the lions had let them in. He wasn't going to say it, but he was positive they had made their choice. These five, dressed in ridiculous primary colors, except for Tumelo dressed in black, were meant to be the next paladins…

Perhaps if he kept quiet he could convince these five to leave? It might piss off the lions, but he wasn't going to make these people suffer like he had. Like his team had.

"Guys," Nuru exclaimed and they turn to look at him. He had shuffled his way over to the Green lion, and placed his hand experimentally to the barrier. It dissolved and Nuru started cheering. "I'm a paladin! I'm a paladin!"

Ah, Quiznack!

"They still can't protect others." Lance was still in denial and crossed his arms. Trying to hold his stance, he glanced at the others, hoping they weren't like Nuru and just started touching the other lions.

"I guess you're right." Tumelo leaned back on the Black Lion's barrier, causing her to fall when it dissolved as well. "...Oop," she pursed her lips, "I uh- well, that was a thing."

DID FATE HATE HIM!?

"Will you all stop moving around!?" he yelled angrily. They didn't pay any attention to him, too caught up in the fact they they were the next possible paladins.

"Ooh! Oh! Hey, you! Let me guess- you're probably the Blue paladin. Since you're coincidentally wearing the color blue." Nuru wiggled their eyebrows.

Lance looked over to the altean who already went over the blue lion's barrier. Looking a little hesitant, she placed her palm to it and watch in awe as it dissolved. "I can't believe it…"

"Nuru, what are you doing?" Tumelo yelled.

"Hold on-" they were dragging the poor unconscious human across the floor, "I just gotta- check something," he grunted and lifted the human high enough to place her palm against the Red lion's barrier.

It did not dissolve like the others- thankfully. Lance could honestly just play that off as the lion being picky like it originally had with Keith. He wasn't going to say that though.

"Aww," Nuru frowned, "Total jip,"

"Can you not just toss around the injured person?" Sarnai grumbled, taking the human away from Nuru and bringing her back to where she had been resting.

"Speaking of, we should really focus on getting her treatment," Tumelo concluded. Lance sighs and motions with his hand.

"Follow me,"

"How would you know that thing is the red paladin?" Ueuz asked Nuru curiously.

"It was just a guess since the rest of us seemed to go with the other lions,"

"She is a being, not an object!" Sarnai hissed as she eyed at the human in the cryopod, worried.

"How do you know they go by she, Ms. touchy?" Nuru snapped his fingers in a sassy motion.

"Did you just assume their gender?"

"Just in a few more minutes and it should be done." Lance raised his voice angrily over theirs. It was like listening to a bunch of bickering five year olds!

"What? What is a minute?"

"I mean, in a few more ticks." Wait, a tick was a second to him, right? "...A lot more ticks. Couple hundred ticks,"

"That sounds like a long time," Ueuz says.

"Just be patient," he snapped. They did as they were told and waited. None of them really asked about him- they seemed content with the notion that he was just some A.I.

He was fine with that, honestly. He didn't really want to get into detail about his past or how he got there. The less he talked to these people the faster he could get them out of here.

"Incoming," Nuru lifted his finger a few minutes later as the pod opened. The slumbering human within suddenly gasped and their eyes flew open.

Most likely caught in whatever situation they were in before they crashed, they yelled something strange and stepped forward. Their foot met open air and they fell forward.

"I got her-" Sarnai had lifted up her arms but had quite hit the mark. The human ended up tumbling to the floor with a heavy thud.

"And you failed," Nuru tsked, "Shame,"

"Shut up!" Sarnai exclaimed, trying to strangle the Nuru out of embarrassment

"Both of you, hush!" Tumelo commanded, kneeling to the human, "Hey, you okay? Here-" with a gentle hand, they helped lift the human to their shaky feet, "Take it easy,"

They eyed her wearily, scanning the area in a daze. Not able to really process the situation, or how they managed to be surrounded by aliens, they made a confused noise.

"How did you end up here? What happened to your ship?" Ueuz asked. The human glanced at him and tilted his head. Blinking once, then twice, they didn't say a word. Ueuz repeated the question, receiving the same response.

Brows furrowed slightly, the human opened their mouth to speak, "... _Tôi đang ở đâu?_ "

Lance cringed. That definitely wasn't English. Earth wasn't exactly like Altean or Galran. They didn't have just one language- they had many. He alone knew at least two, so he shouldn't be surprised that someone from Earth spoke something other than English, "Ah- they don't understand you," he should have expected this would become a problem at some point.

They were honestly very lucky that Allura knew English when they first encountered her. But there had been many situations where they had encountered certain races that hadn't spoke English. They relied solely on Allura and Coran for translation.

Lance had a lightbulb moment

That translator thing Hunk and Pidge had come up with! They had made it originally to just translate Galra information, but with the more aliens they met they broadened it to relay all languages. He could use that to understand this human.

"Hold on-" he held up his hands in a T, signalling for them to time out. "I know what we can use," with a flick of his wrist a screen appeared in front of his face. Nuru's eyes sparkled curiously and they inched a little closer. Lance turned away from them with a small scowl.

With a click of a few buttons, he brought up the translator. He then held it out to the human. Not sure what he wanted at first, they hesitantly spoke.

The message was taken, then instantly replayed in English, " _Who are you?"_

"It worked!" Ueuz grinned. "How did you do that? Is that a translator?"

"Amazing," Nuru clapped a little.

Keeping the translator on, he relayed their own words back to the human for them to understand.

" _Where am I?"_

"The Castle of the lions," Sarnai explained.

The human shook their head a little, " _Yeah, I don't know what that is,"_

"Voltron?" Sarnai attempted, "The legendary warriors?"

"... _Eh,"_ they shrugged, " _I didn't really pay attention much in school. Who are you people?"_

"Ueuz,"

"Nuru~"

"Sarnai,"

"Tumelo,"

" _And you?"_ they motioned to Lance.

"He's an A.I," Ueuz says. "...Do you have a name?"

"Super rude that you only just ask that now," Lance commented dryly. Ueuz blushed in embarrassment.

"O-oh! You're right, I'm so sorry. That was really inconsiderate of me…" he paused, "What is your name?"

"Nunya,"

"Nunya?"

"Nunya business," Lance hadn't made a joke in years. It. Felt. Great.

Ueuz was startled and frowned a little, "We told you our names,"

"And you instantly played me off as some A.I," Lance countered, "It is fair."

"He has a point," Nuru agreed, "But that still begs the question, who are you? I don't often see humans this far away from Earth," the motioned to the confused human.

". _...San-...my name is Xuan._ "

Lance averted his eyes from this young human. It was strange seeing someone of his own kind.

"How did you end up here? What happened to your ship?" Tumelo inquired.

Xuan lowered their gaze, " _I'm actually a little hazy on the details. I was travelling through this system and then… something attacked me. Bandits maybe?_ " there was a small and subtle click of anger in their tone, " _I was just passing by…"_ reaching up, they rubbed their temple, " _Guess I'm lucky you found me,"_

"Wasn't me," Tumelo says, "Sarnai over there was the one who saved you."

Looking at her, Xuan locked their gazes together. " _Oh. Thank you. I'm Xuan,"_

Sarnai took Xuan's hand and shook it, "Oh uh-" she turned a little pink when Xuan smiled, "It was no problem at all, happy to help. Couldn't just leave you stranded there," she babbled nervously. "I'm shaking your hand a little too long-" she noted and pulled her hand away.

" _It is fine,_ " Xuan says slowly.

"Alright, break it up," Lance snapped his fingers at them, "You are all healed so now you can go,"

"We can't just leave!" Nuru argued, "Did you not see what happened with the lions! We've all heard the stories- except for Xuan over here apparently. If the barrier falls that means the lion accepts you as their paladin."

"It accepts you as a _possible_ paladin," Lance corrected. "Plus- I don't see any red paladin here. None of you were chosen for it."

"I'm still betting on Xuan over here," Nuru admits, "Maybe it just didn't accept them because they were unconscious?"

"I feel like you are just reaching for something now," Lance shakes his head, "There is no need for Voltron anymore. The universe is safe,"

Tumelo lifts a hand, "Safe is a pretty broad term," they say, "The Galaxy could always use help. Yes, Zarkon was defeated a long time ago, but that does not mean that there isn't still evil out there."

Lance tenses and gives her a dirty look. Curse her for making a good point. "Irrelevant." he says anyway.

"Come on holo-dude," Nuru frowns.

"No. Listen- I get that you are all excited, but this isn't some fairy tale. Voltron is a serious business, and honestly, there are a lot of people out there that the lions could choose to be their paladin's. The Galaxy is a big place. And even if there is some evil still out there, had anyone tried to take over the Galaxy recently."

"Not that I have heard," Ueuz says softly.

"Exactly. Zarkon was a threat no one could stop- everything is different now. There is no threat out there like him and the Galaxy seems to be doing fine right now without Voltron,"

No one seemed to be able to argue with that and lowered their gazes. "I suppose we did get caught up in the legend," Tumelo agrees.

"It is okay," Lance glances around, "It-" he sighs heavily, "Okay, it's getting late. I'm not going to just kick you out since the sun is setting. You can all stay the night- but I want you gone by morning,"

"We appreciate that," Sarnai nodded her head.

So, despite feeling like he should just kick them out now to save himself the trouble, he lead them each to some spare rooms. Exhausted and too tired to really complain too much, they feel asleep without much hesitation.

The castle was quiet again until Lance could hear the softest sound of padding feet going through the halls.

Xuan seemed to be restless and was looking around. At least, it seemed like they were just going for a stroll, but the more Lance watched the more he began to notice their shifting gaze. They had a set destination they were going to and were scanning around constantly, just to make sure no one is around and following them. Like a certain someone Lance once knew.

They made a few quick turns in the hall

Then, they made their way to the lion's hangars. He should have figured.

Taking slow steps to the Red lion, Xuan sucked in a heavy breath. " _So… you're the lion I keep hearing about?"_ in stilled amazement, they sat down before it, " _Um so...they kinda told me the Voltron story. It is pretty amazing, honestly. Like… really cool,_ "

Red didn't move, standing tall above them. It's gaze seemed almost judgemental, eyeing each of Xuan's movements.

" _I want to pilot you and I hope….no, I want you to choose me. Since many people back on my planet say I can't achieve things with the way I am..._ "

" _I want to prove them wrong._ " The fire the burned in their eyes was startling and Lance swore… he saw Red shift a little.

Oh no...


	3. Form Voltron?

Lance was cursing at everything and anything he could at this point.

It didn't take a genius to realize what was about to happen. He could hear it from the Red Lion… it was making its choice. Its choice was Xuan.

Quiznack.

Their fingertips grazed the surface of the barrier and in an instant, it suspended around the Red Lion. Her eyes looked up to the lion with disbelief and excitement, her chest swelling with an uncontrollable sense of glee and pride.

QUIZNACK!

She took slow steps towards the Red Lion's feet. She leaned her head on the cold metal leg and gave an appreciative smile, " Thank you, " she whispered. Afterwards, she left to her quarters to get some rest.

Lance stared at the screen for a while, his mouth formed a thin line. He mentally whined to the lions, " Why? WHY? Why are you doing this?"

He felt some sort of message coming from the Black lion. It wasn't words, exactly, but the general thought of, " Our mission isn't over just yet, Lance", crossed his mind.

Well, it should have been! They gave their lives to get rid of Zarkon! He was the whole reason the Galaxy was in danger in the first place! Why would they need to bring Voltron to the front lines again? Why would they need to involve people so young?

 _('Yes, Zarkon_ was defeated _a long time ago, but that does not mean that_ there _isn't still evil out there_.') Tumelo's words lingering in his mind. Lance bit his lip.

"Blue…" he chokes a little, "You know what happened to everyone else…"

The Blue lion hummed, a message shooting through Lance's mind, "We all know what they sacrificed Lance. What you sacrificed- but we can feel it. An evil is growing… None of us want a repeat of the Galra empire, and we must act now if we wish to prevent it."

" Do you even know what this supposed 'evil' is?" he frowns, troubled by their words.

"No. Not yet… I am sure it will reveal itself with time like all things do,"

Turning from them, Lance paced a little. He didn't like this at all…

The point of his team setting out as Paladins was to ensure the Galaxy would be safe so that no one would have to do what they did ever again.

"And you accomplished your goal," The Yellow Lion insisted kindly, "If there is one thing we have learned, however, is that nothing lasts. Peace and despair- these are both ever-shifting periods of time. We are entering a new era, Lance. A new generation of paladins."

Lance couldn't bare to listen. Taking a few deep breaths, a habit from his time as a human being, he bites his lip, "Fine… let them be Paladins."

"Lance," Blue calls to him before he can leave, "You know it isn't that simple,"

He had a horrible feeling that something like this would come up, "No,"

"They need someone to train them, Lance," The Green Lion says calmly.

"No." he growls a little deeper. "Find another guy- I'm not doing this. I gave you all everything I had! _Everything_."

"And you don't…" Blue cut themselves off for a moment and Lance could feel it quiver a little, "You don't know how grateful we are to you. If there was a way we- if there was a way _I_ could have changed what happened Lance, I would have."

He hadn't meant to make Blue feel bad, "Blue no- that isn't what I meant. I know you would have. I just- I can't teach them. I'm not Shiro, Coran or Allura… I'm the worse Paladin in the history of Paladins!"

"That is far from the truth and you know it," The Yellow Lion says quickly.

"Whether you can or cannot is irrelevant. We might as well come straight out with this- you are the only one who can teach them." Red, who had been oddly quiet, spoke up, "None of us are happy about this, Lance. Heck, I'm not even 100 % sure about this… Xuan. I have yet to see how they fight or move… but I can sense their fire. It matches Keith's."

" Don't," Lance pointed a warning finger at Red. "Don't bring him up… not right now."

"You aren't the only one who misses him!" Red snaps angrily.

"Red, calm yourself!" The Black Lion commands. " None of us were prepared for this, just as we were not prepared for this before. We will push through with what we can and forge bonds with these new paladins. They are strong… but you have a point. Lance," it says to him, "I ask you as a friend- please, guide these paladins. They do not know war- they have lived in peace for a thousand years. They are in the same position you were when you arrived here."

" I had Coran," Lance muttered weakly.

"Coran was not a paladin of Voltron and he still managed to teach you," The Green Lion announces, "You were. You can do this."

Could he? Or would he leave these people to their deaths?

In the end, there was really only one way to find out. "...This evil you mentioned… is it bad?"

"Very," They answered.

He sighs.

He gave in.

He will do the best he can to train these new… paladins, to the best of his ability.

"You all owe me for this," he says, "I don't know what yet, but you are going to do something for me in return. Like… serenade me or something, I don't know," he waved them off. They purred in acceptance.

With that, Lance got to work. He popped open multiple panels around him, running castle diagnosis, planning their required diets, and started creating training sequences for the paladins. He was making finishing touches as the sunlight lit up the dark room. The team should be waking up around this time.

Out of the corner of his eye, one by one each paladin walked into the control. Some still in a daze, energized, or ready to kill someone.

"I have some good news and bad news for you." Lance announced, turning his attention to the paladins, he continued, "Xuan is the Red paladin. Meaning-"

"Yes, I knew it!" Nuru said proudly, as he awaited a fist pound with one of two his friends. Ueuz hesitantly gave him one, smiling nervously.

Lance frowned. "The bad news is… none of you know what you are doing."

"I resent that," Nuru frowns.

Lance rolled his eyes, "Well get used to it. So, let's get some basics out of the way… who here has piloting experience?"

Tumelo and Xuan raised their hands.

"That's it?" Lance gawked at them. "Just two of you?"

"I fix the machine more than fly it," Nuru shrugged.

"I've never really left this planet," Sarnai admits slowly.

"...Does flying in a small circle with a pod count?" Ueuz inquired.

"Note, he totally crashed that pod when he pulled out of the circle," Nuru added in with a smirk. Ueuz hit their arm to silence him.

Oh jeez…

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he groaned, "This is going to be harder than I thought. Well… that just adds one more thing to the list of your problems,"

"We have an entire list?" Ueuz frowned.

"Oh yeah. Actually being able to pilot your lion can be at the top of your list- but you will all probably catch on fast. The Lions will guide you through it."

"What, like… talk to us?" Nuru folded his arms curiously, "They can talk?"

"Not talk so much as send images into your brain." Lance corrects him. "So it won't be too hard. The big issue, if there is this suppose evil threat out there that you must fight, is that you all don't know how to form Voltron."

"...Evil threat?' Ueuz squeaked, going pale. "L-Like what exactly?"

Lance shrugged, "I dunno."

"Then why did you bring it up?" Ueuz demanded in a panic.

"Cause the lions mentioned it."

"Then it must be true!" he wailed, "A great evil is coming!" Lance just stared at him, he tried to make it less terrifying so he wouldn't get this reaction.

"That sounds super corny," Xuan says, "Just… calm down little guy," She tells Ueuz.

He instantly stands up straight, frowning indignantly, "Don't call me little," he warns her.

"Ooh, snippy snippy~" Nuru cooed.

"Guys-" Tumelo stepped between them, "Let's focus, okay? If there is something coming and we were chosen as Paladins, we have to be prepared. We need to learn how to pilot our lions and figure out how to form Voltron as fast as possible."

"How hard can it be to form Voltron?" Sarnai inquired.

"We should go find out," said Tumelo

"Yeah!" Everyone was running for the doors.

"Wait, I could actually tell you…." Lance's voice dropped when he realized they were gone. Well… that could have gone better.

Honestly, he had wanted to give them their bayards and paladin gear first- as well as show them the short cut to their lions through the tunnels... But hey, if they wanted to walk the extending mile to get to the lions, by all means, he should let them walk~

* * *

 **-0000-0000-**

"Okay, so how exactly are we supposed to go in?" Xuan questioned, looking up at the lions

On cue, the lions bowed down, opening their mouths for them to enter. Oh… okay then.

Stepping inside hesitantly, staring at the interior of the lions in awe, they slowly settled in. "...I don't know what to do now," Ueuz says.

"Just fly the lion," Nuru says.

"Right, but how?"

Tumelo was still looking over the controls. Like some unheard voice in the back of her head, she could see the instructions passing over her eyes. "Just do as your lions explains," hesitantly gripping the controls, Tumelo began to move her lion. "Just... like this," she sounded a little nervous but was smiling as the lion moved.

The others watched cautiously as the Black lion walked past their windows, looming over each of them. "Jeez that thing is so much bigger than mine," Nuru shakes his head, "Totally unfair," gripping his controls, he followed Tumelo's lead, "Let's go slowpokes!"

The others quickly followed.

Needless to say, things went… horrible. They each crashed into each other or the ground several times before they were able to fly straight.

But, just like Lance said, the lions would guide them.

"Alright, we should form Voltron now." Tumelo smiled.

"Um… easier said than done," Xua tells her

"Yeah, how do we form Voltron?" Sarnai frowned, puzzled.

"Maybe a bond?" Ueuz suggested.

"Obviously we need a bond," Sarnai grumbles

"Soooo, do any of you know what kind of bond forms Voltron?" asked Xuan

"Maybe flying in the same direction as we say some key phrase?" Nuru offered.

"Do you even listen to yourself before you speak?" Sarnai asked him.

"Do you?"

"No fighting," Tumelo ordered.

"Is there a button?" Ueuz scanned his controls.

"Would something that important simply be button activated?" Xuan scanned her screen regardless. "I don't see some magical Voltron switch,"

After a few trials, the paladins were getting more agitated by the second, all in all, frustrated that they were not getting anywhere with this.

"How are we going to be Voltron, when none of us can form Voltron?" Xuan groaned miserably as she was slouching further down into her seat.

"I think we should form Voltron by stacking up on each other. Literally, build Voltron, you know?" Ueuz suggested.

"That sounds really dumb," Nuru admits.

"Do you have a better idea?" Sarnai sighed, exhausted.

"No, but I'd rather not waste any more strength on something that obviously isn't going to work," he scowled at her.

"Can you all stop fighting?" Xuan groaned, "You're giving me a headache,"

"Ooh, apologies your highness," Nuru teased.

Xuan slammed her lion into his, "Don't mess with me," she warned.

"Oooh-hoo, you've done it now small fry," Nuru growled and turned his lion towards her, ready to charge.

"Guys come on," Ueuz pleaded, "Don't do this,"

Tumelo was quick to step between them, "Do I need to put both of you in time out? Because I will" she warned.

"Please do," Sarnai muttered, "Maybe then we could actually focus and figure this out,"

"Um…." twiddling his thumbs nervously, Ueuz suddenly remembered something, "Oh hey- wait… Mr. hologram?" he asked into his comms, "How do we form Voltron?"

" _About time you asked,"_ Lance sighs through the comms.

"Then you know how to?" Sarnai demanded, "Why didn't you say anything before?"

" _You didn't stick around long enough for me to explain- besides, it's funny watching you guys bicker like a bunch of two years old_ ," Lance snickered.

"Why you-" Xuan growled.

" _Come back to the Castle, I think you have done enough flying around to get accustomed to your lions. We have some serious work to do before you guys can form_ Voltron ,"

* * *

 **-0000-0000-**

"First thing first..."

I'm the realist, Lance realized. Lance mentally chuckled at his unsaid comment. Who would have ever thought one day he would be the one to take control of the situation and actually show others how not to be stupid… that came out weird.

"You will need your armor." he tells them.

"What? Armor? Why didn't you tell us this before?" they questioned him again

"I was until you all ran out the door all so excitedly wanting to form Voltron." he tsked at them.

"Touche"

"Now suit up- get into your armor," he motioned to the suits that were displayed around them. It hurt to stare at them, honestly. Each one reminded him so much of his friends and the first time they stepped into this room together.

"This is going to be awesome~" Nuru sang as he ran for his. Rolling his eyes, Lance turned away to give them privacy to change. A few minutes later, he turned to view the next paladins of Voltron.

They stood tall and proud, eyes shining excitedly.

"The bayards will be your weapons," with a snap of his fingers they floated towards their new owners, "They take the shape of their owner,"

"What does that mean?" Sarnai questioned until she gripped the bayard, squeaking in surprise when it morphed into something completely different. Morphing into her two hands, she stepped back when the glow cleared, revealing two long swords. They curved elegantly from the handle to the tip, glistening with a quiet threat. "Oooohhhhhhhh~" she hopped around a little, eyes wide with excitement. "Guys. Guys. Look look~"

"Oh whoa-" the others stared at them in awe, quickly reaching for their own.

"It's pretty," Xuan mumbled to herself, staring at Sarnai in complete awe.

"I got me a gun~" Nuru turned with his. Lance was surprised at how much it matched his own blaster when he was the Blue Paladin. Though the back of it seemed to curve with a different design, it was almost a carbon copy of his. Just green.

...What exactly does that say about his and Nuru's personalities? Nuru was definitely not the flirty type.

Leaving it as a question for later, Lance turned to the others.

"Whoa…" Tumelo was lifting some sort of war hammer. It was huge! Spiked at the end, it towered over the others and herself, threatening to come down on their heads and crush them all.

"..." Ueuz took a nervous step away from her.

"Jeez, be careful with that," Nuru told her. She nodded, placing it slowly over her shoulder and holding it there. "What do you got, Ueuz?"

Gripping his bayard, they were all surprised when a large yellow shield formed out of the bayard. It was similar to the shields that were built within their armor suits, but Lance could tell this one was different. It was powerful, covering Ueuz's entire body and then some. You could withstand a lot and receive no damage with that thing by your side.

They others stood in silence as if they had been expecting more.

"That's it?" Nuru asks.

"Don't be rude," Xuan glared at him

Ueuz frowned, puzzled, "This isn't really a weapon," he says to Lance.

Lance shrugged. He hadn't really seen a Bayard do that before either, but if that is what it formed then that is what it formed, "It mirrors you as a person," he tells them, "I guess you are more of a… protective kind of a guy over a fighter,"

"He's Galra," Sarnai points out suddenly. They turned to her, not sure what she meant.

"And?" Tumelo inquired.

"Well he's- he's Galra," she says again, as if that should explain everything, "It doesn't make sense for him to have a shield,"

Lance doesn't know what to tell her for a while, "It is off of who you are as a person- not race you come from. Not everyone is the same."

Lowering her gaze for a second, Sarnai turns away, "... I see." she swings her blades a bit, distracting her torn thoughts.

"This appears to be my weapons," Xuan announces, lifting hers. No one really knew what exactly to call her blades, all of them having never seen anything like them. Xuan seemed ecstatic. " I had one of these back on Earth! " she exclaims, stepping back from the others to give herself some space.

Curious, they watch as she squares off. Holding her bayard tight, she began to elegantly toss it around.

Lance wasn't sure how to describe her weapon at first. It almost seemed like a rope with a blade connected to the end. A rope dagger?

She twirled the rope with quick precision around her body, spinning and leaping with such ferocity that if anything came near her- they'd be torn to shreds.

Sarnai was clapping, eyes wide and caught in her trance, "Beautiful…" she murmured, looking at Xuan like she had just fallen from heaven or something.

"The dance thing or her?" Nuru asked Sarnai.

"..." She turned red and hit him, "Shut up."

He snickered wickedly, "Just saying. You are the one giving her goo goo eyes."

"Shut up shut up," she lifted her blades and stalked towards him. Nuru ran to hide behind Ueuz, sticking out his tongue when Ueuz put up his shield.

"Alright, that's enough," Lance clapped his hand to catch their attention. "You have your weapons now, so let's get down to business. We'll take the shortcuts down to the training deck,"

"What? There were shortcuts?" Sarnai demanded.

Lance glared at them, "Why are you always the one that is questioning me? I've said it twice now- I'll say it one more time. Next time, before you run off, stick around and listen to what I have to say. It might just make your life easier," he grumbled. "Now come on- we got some training to do."

"Training?" Ueuz questioned.

"You can't form Voltron as you are now. Most of you don't know each other," he explains, "Previous paladins have formed Voltron because they trust each other. They had a bond. Most of you can't stand to be in the same room with each other right now."

"So… training will help us grow closer?" Tumelo rubs her chin.

"In a fight, you have no choice sometimes but to trust the person or people next to you. Fighting side by side helps a natural bond of trust grow. So yes, we are going to train,"

* * *

 **-0000-0000-**

"To form Voltron, it is important to feel the bond with each other, like companionship. Someone you could always count on to protect your back." Lance explained as he leads them into the training room. They were all looking anxious yet excited that their training was about to begin.

"Your first exercise-" Lance began, disappearing from the center and reappearing back on the sidelines, "Is very fairly simple for you amateurs." Lance knows they would most likely fail in teamwork but he'll let them experience it anyway. Who knows- they might surprise him.

Setting the choice of selection of the exercise Lance smiled and clicked on the selection.

This was actually a little fun, if he had to be honest- simply because he knew what was about to happen.

Taking a page from Coran's book, he activated the small laser shooting droids.

"All you have to do is protect each other from being harmed." As Lance spoke, five orbs were hovering around the paladins. "In a battle, all you have is your team. If you can't protect them, they can't protect you," One by one each of the paladins put their shields up in surprise,

"Guys, did you all get shields?" Ueuz asked, eyeing his in awe.

"Sure did buddy," Nuru nods.

"Pay attention to your surroundings." Lance snapped. Granted, he thought he had been very clear about the objective, but he realized only after the exercise began that he didn't give the clearest instructions like Coran did all those years ago.

The five shared simultaneous screams as the lasers began to fire.

"AHHHH." Both the Red and Green paladin got shot in the back and went through the hole, landing into a soft cushion at the bottom. Lance frowned, he couldn't exactly say they did terrible when the exact same thing happened when he was a paladin.

"I am going to increase the speed," he warns

The only three left standing were Tumelo, Ueuz, and Sarnai; who had their backs against each other as the orbs start to circle and shoot them at an even faster pace.

"How are you doing, Galra?" Sarnai taunted at him

"I'm doing fine, just do your part," Ueuz said back angrily, trying his best to focus on the lasers. He didn't seem to be pleased that Sarnai seemed to constantly be purposively sending insults his way.

"I am doing my part!" Sarnai dodged the laser beam coming towards her arm causing Ueuz to get hit and fall into the hole squishing Xuan and Nuru below. They all groaned.

"Ueuz, watch where you are falling," Nuru hit him away.

"Sorry," he rolled off.

Sarnai and Tumelo, despite their best efforts, soon followed as well, landing with the others in one large heap.

Lance simply smiled- Dejavu.

He then went to his panel and started selecting the next activity as the paladins were finding their way out of the room.

"We're not supposed to fight against each other." Tumelo scolded her team.

"I'm sorry, but Sa-"

"No excuses." Tumelo shook her finger at them.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" Sarnai mumbled

Lance coughed to get their attention, "Alright well.. That was terrible."

They lowered their heads.

"But hey, that was your first exercise, I didn't expect it to be flawless," he adds, "Let's move onto the next on. Follow me. Tumelo you stay here." Lance opened a door, leading the paladins except for Tumelo into the control room.

Not sure why she was singled out, Tumelo nodded numbly, standing awkwardly within the room.

"Okay, this is going to be way simpler than the first one." Lance activated a preview of the maze causing Tumelo to tense at the sight of the new surroundings. "This is the maze you will need to navigate, Tumelo," he said down to her. She nodded a few times, "But, in a few ticks I will make it invisible. The goal is to trust what your guide is telling and let them tell you which way to go."

"Hmm" Tumelo looked at the visible maze. Curiously, she touched it causing her whole body to spasm, electrocuted.

"Oops right, if you touch it, it would give a small shock. It's not enough to kill you." Lance said. "So carefully follow your guide's instructions." Clicking the button, he turned the walls invisible. He always hated this exercise.

"Who is going to lead her?" Nuru asked.

"Let's let Xuan go first," Lance stepped to the side to let her see the screen. Rubbing her chin in thought, she leaned towards the mic.

"Turn left." said Xuan. Tumelo raised their eyebrow in confusion,

"The… left?" she inquired, "You sure?" they were so sure before the maze disappeared that there was a wall blocking her on that side. "Pretty sure there is a wall there,"

"There isn't ."

"I'm positive there is…" So she went straight ahead only to be shocked once again. Or maybe the wall she was thinking of was right in front of her.

"I told you to turn left not go straight. Did I stutter? " Xuan grouched. Tumelo sighed, deciding it was the right choice to follow what Xuan told her. They finished the maze under 10 minutes.

When it was Ueuz's and Sarnai's turn. Sarnai was not happy taking orders from a Galra.

"I'm not really comfortable with this," she admits up to the controls.

"Sucks," Lance crosses his arm casually.

"Go three steps right," Ueuz told her. She didn't move. "...Sarnai? Did you hear me? I said three steps right…" he frowns, "Sarnai?"  
She folds her arms and turns her head, ignoring him.

Ueuz scratched the back of his head, his ears flattening against his head, "Um…" he looked to Lance for help, "She's not listening,"

Lance slowly leaned towards the mic, "Hey Sarnai, go forward,"

For some reason trusting Lance, which she shouldn't have, she slammed right into the wall. Spazzing back, she screamed, "HEY!" she roared up at him, "You said go forward!"

"Did I?" Lance fakes a cringe, "Ooh, my bad. I guess you should have listened to Ueuz then, huh?" he curls his lip at her, smirking.

Grinding her teeth, she turned away, motioning with her hand for Ueuz to continue.

"...Two steps right now," he says cautiously. Sarnai begrudgingly followed his command.

When the two were finished, Nuru helped guide Ueuz through the maze and so on and so forth. It went rather well after the first few attempts and complaints. They were ready for the next step.

They still had so much to do- but was there really a reason to rush? They didn't even know what the enemy was!

Well- he could at least start them off simple. When he was a Paladin, they did this training on a daily basis, and in a lot more detail and struggle, so might as well show them what they are getting themselves into.

"Okay, we will go to the gladiator next."

"Gladiator?" Ueuz goes pale.

"Oh… great." Nuru frowns,

They did bad. Very bad.

Lance was happy with the data he has regardless. Now he just had to make each paladin training activity which best suits them in the future.

That is what Coran did for them after all.

* * *

 **-0000-0000-**

"Ugh my body hurts." Nuru complained, as a follow of other groans followed along, "Anyone else feel like they are dying?"

Ueuz slowly lifted his hand and nodded.

"My man," Nuru gave him a weak high five.

"Come on you lumps- get up," Lance told them, "It couldn't have been that hard,"

"Did you see that thing?" Xuan demanded, "It was a monster,"

"Not really- it isn't that tough," though, Lance realizes only as he says this that he had years of training unlike these Five. If he remembered correctly, he struggled against the Gladiator for the first time too. What had Allura told him back then? "Even an Altean child could defeat a simple level 1 robot."

"Yeah okay, but we're not Altean." Tumelo struggles to her feet, "Only one of us are- and she isn't looking so good,"

"I think she is dead," Nuru suggested, reaching out to poke Sarnai, who was face first in the ground and unmoving.

"Don't touch me," she muttered from her spot just as Nuru's finger was about to graze the top of her head.

"Never mind- she's alive," Nuru sighs like he is disappointed.

"Well, we aren't done. Get up. You all want to be paladins, don't you?' Lance folded his arms.

"Of course we do," Xuan struggles to sit up, "But- can't we take a little break?"

"I'm hungry," Nuru agrees with her,

"Hi hungry, I'm Xuan." Xuan could not resist making a joke. She couldn't help but grin widely at him as she was snickering behind her hand, trying to suppress her laughter, but was failing terribly.

Nuru sat straight up, his head turning creepily to look at her. He had never looked so disgusted in his life, "...You did not just do that," he points to her. Tumelo snaps her fingers a bit, smirking at the two.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday." Ueuz pats his tummy, ignoring the others.

"Some food might do us some good," Tumelo nodded, giving Lance a pleading look. Not even realizing he had forgotten the basic necessity of food since he hadn't eaten anything in hundreds of years, Lance turned away.

"That's right… You should all eat," he concludes. "You've done a lot today… can't push too hard," he nods to himself. "Okay! To the kitchen we go!" he motions for them to follow.

"More walking?" Sarnai whined.

"You'll get food," Xuan offered her. Perking up a bit, she got to her feet.

"I could eat."

"We all could eat!" Nuru cheered. "What kind of food do you got around this place anyway?"

Goo

Lance probably shouldn't tell them that till they get there, though.

* * *

 **Name meanings:**

Nuru: Means "Light" in Swahili  
Tumelo: Means "Faith" in Sotho and Tswana.  
Ueuz: Lucky path of life  
Xuan: meaning "Season of Spring" in Vietnamese  
Sarnai: meaning "Rose" in Mongolian


	4. The Chemistry

"Hey Sarnai!" Ueuz called out, running over to the blue paladin's side. "Have you seen the others around the castle?"

Sarnai negatively nodded, refusing to give too much eye contact to the Galra, "Unfortunately I have not seen them in the past hour."

Ueuz sighed, "Where else would they be? I barely know the layout of the castle."

"I think their most likely around these halls."

"This place sure is like a maze, isn't it?" he chuckles, hoping to strike up some small talk.

Sarnai isn't as willing and shrugs, "I guess,"

Clapping his hands a little, Ueuz clears his throat, "...Right," So much for trying to make some friends.

Neither of the two were prepared when a blaring alarm sounded over their heads.

"W-What?" Ueuz jolts in surprise, "What's happening?!"

"Everyone be on guard! There's an intruder in the facility." A voice rang out from their helmet's comm links, "The intruder is coming from the Eastern Wing!"

Realizing that was closest to them, Ueuz and Sarnai share a startled look, scrambling towards the direction. They were running with no true idea of what they were going to do when they got there, but it was a little too late to start regretting it now.

They were paladins now and these kind of things were most likely going to be happening a lot.

"Who is the intruder?!" Sarnai demanded.

They ran to the Eastern Wing as quickly as they could,. When both of them got there, the rest of the team were holding up against the intruder. They were huge

"What is that?!" Ueuz pointed to the cloaked figure in shock

"Better question is who," Sarnai corrects. Flicking her bayard, her two swords formed in her palms. She grips them, sucking in a few calming breaths.

"Let's go!" she yells. Ueuz flinches out of fear, but nods and follows her lead into the fight. Joining the others, they charge at the enemy. He towers over them, reaching a similar height as Tumelo.

They seemed to share in her brute strength as well, knocking them over easily with a swing of their hand.

"So- anyone got a clue who this creep is?" Nuru lifted his gun to take aim. The enemy's gaze locked on him, and with a flick of his wrist, Nuru was catching air.

He flew into Xuan, knocking them both onto the floor with major impact

"Thanks for the cushioning." he gasps for air, the wind almost knocked right out him

"Focus on the task." Xuan grunted, "And get off!" rising to her feet she threw her rope dart. She had almost managed to catch the edge of her blade along the enemy's shoulder and swung again. He was fast, ducking and dropping to the floor to avoid the swing.

Side swiping with their legs, they caught Xuan's ankles and tripped her. Ueuz had barely managed to slide forward and activate his shield before the intruder slashed at her. "Thanks," she says to him.

With shaky hands, he nods.

"Be careful!' Sarnai warned everyone, "This being uses magic!"

"Magic?" Tumelo questions, "Are you sure?"

"I can sense it."

A crunch of metal sounded as Tumelo's chest plate erupted from a blast. She gasped, eyes filling with shock as she was thrown back against the wall, crashing to the floor in a heavy heap.

"NO!" Ueuz and Nuru screamed. They quickly ran over to Tumelo's side, dropping to their knees. They both were holding back tears.

"Tumelo… Tumelo!" Nuru cupped her face, begging for some sort of response, "Hey! Can you hear me?!"

Her eyes slowly opened, focusing on them. "...Hey,"

"W-Why-?" Ueuz eyed the blood pooling from the wound, "This can't be happening…" he shook his head in disbelief. With a choking sound, he bit his lip to stop his tears. "This isn't…"

"You crying doesn't make you weak, you know that." Tumelo giving him a weak smile,

"Stop speaking Tumelo, save it for yourself. You have to make it through." Nuru panicked how pale Tumelo seem as time gradually passed.

Sprinting towards them, Xuan froze in her spot. Her eyes trailed along Tumelo's form, focusing on the blaster hole along her chest.

Almost like they could hear her rage breaking to the surface, she turned with a dark look in her eyes. She pointed to the intruder, silently declaring that their death was near.

Her heels slammed into the ground as she charged, a battle cry erupting from her throat as she lunged into the air.

Sarnai was calling to her from across the room, "Xuan don't-!"

The warning was called a second to late, and the intruder lifted their hands. With a blast similar to the one Tumelo received, they sent Xuan flying. Rolling across the ground, she struggled to get to her feet, a determined if not murderous glint in her eyes.

Sarnai attempted to aid her, running with her to take down the creature. It was strong- on a completely different power level than Sarnai had ever seen.

"We can't take this thing on as we are!" Sarnai attempted to tell Xuan. It wasn't an easy choice, but with Tumelo injured the way she was, the chances of them winning this fight wasn't good.

"We aren't running!" Xuan snaps to her. Distracted with their bickering on a plan, the enemy sprung into action. Cruel and merciless, it fired out another wave of that strange energy. Xuan and Sarnai had expected it to fire at them… it went in the opposite direction.

In an instant, before Xuan could even yell a warning, the intruder struck Ueuz and Nuru down with ease. They screamed and collapsed. The wounds were burning painfully, searing the paladin's skin straight through the armor.

Ueuz hissed in pain, clutching on the wound hoping it would stop. Nuru was motionless, going deathly quiet.

"We failed again…." Nuru said hoarsely

"Well, next time, pay attention dimwit…." Tumelo responded back weakly.

 _ **Simulation Failed**_

The room around them dissolved back to the training room and the wounds they had disappeared within a blink of an eye, as if they were never there.

Slowly getting up from their position, all the paladins groaned in pain, using each other as support to stand.

"That was way worse than yesterday." Lance criticized, "How are you going to save the universe when you can't even fight as a team?" He refrained from raising his voice before he continued.

"It has been almost one week and you all have not mastered how to form Voltron." Lance crossed his arms, "We have been doing a bunch of bonding activities but it seems like you all are not trusting each other enough." It was true, their teamwork was not exactly getting any better. The trio often stuck together, yet forget to protect Sarnai and Xuan during the training activities. There was also no communication between anyone during any of the simulated battles. Everyone is just doing their own thing. All in all, it was just a mess.

"We've only known each other about 5 days." Xuan argued

"Yeah! How do you expect us to trust each each other in such a small time frame?" Nuru demanded harshly.

"I gave you suggestions to bond with each other when you aren't training, but did you do them?" Lance waited for an answer. When he got none, he sighs, "I thought so."

"This Voltron business is very new, so give us more time to adapt to this kind of situation." Tumelo attempted to sound calm, exhaustion edging at the corners of her tone.

"The universe is not going to wait for you to form Voltron."

"We don't even know what the threat is," Sarnai grumbled, "Why are we rushing into this?"

"A threat could come at any moment," Lance states, knowing that fact all too well, "And if you aren't ready when it arrives, you will be destroyed."

Lowering their gazes at the thought, Tumelo slowly gets to her feet, "Come on guys," she tries to sound encouraging, "I know we can do this. Let's give it another shot,"

"No I think it is enough physical training for today." Lance looked at them. They seemed so in disarray. "You all look like you all could barely move anyway."

"What no way, I can still move."

"How is your shoulder?" Lance inquires, already knowing the answer.

"It's fi-" someone hissed in pain

"Go to the infirmary. After that, come to the dining room to eat."

"I don't want to eat goo again" Ueuz muttered

"Too bad that's all we got in this castle." Lance placed a hand on his hip, giving them the knowing look, as if he knew what was best for their well being.

They all groaned, dragging their feet on the ground

"Pick up your feet please. We don't need that kind of attitude as a representation of Voltron."

"Fine, DAD!"

Lance almost gasped, horrified, "I'm not your father!" Did he look that old or something? Or was it just the tone he was using? He did notice he was starting to sound more and more like Shiro as the hours passed.

That was definitely a scary thought. New space dad? ...Holo-space-dad?

"Just… Just go get bandaged up and go to dinner," he groans. "Okay?"

They chorus a reluctant agreement.

After roughly an hour, the paladins got their injuries bandaged. They were only minor injuries such as small scratches and bruises.

When they were ready to go, they inched slowly into the kitchen. The plates of goo were already placed on the table, waiting for them.

"Death in the form of goo," Nuru whispers to Ueuz. Ueuz goes pale, and looks up at Tumelo.

"It won't kill us, right?"  
"No. Nuru, stop scaring him," she flicks his forehead, motioning for him to sit down. Snickering, the green paladin slide into his chair. The others joined him, cringing at their plates.

"Do you ever wonder how this goo is still even edible after thousands of years?" asked Tumelo, looking at it with distaste. Forcing herself to swallow the gruel, she shivered as it slid down her throat.

"Maybe that explains why it tastes so bad." said Nuru, playing and poking it cautiously.

"Actually this is a popular dish on my planet and this is so amazing." Sarnai said, before lifting another spoon of the goo into her mouth.

"That still doesn't explain how it's still edible." said Xuan looking at her food with intent, she lift the spoon filled with goo hesitantly. She took a small bite out of it. In a matter of seconds her face turned green and spitting it out in the napkin next to her.

"The previous paladins still ate this when the castle was abandoned for about 10,000 years." Lance explains with a little smile.

"Great….we're eating 11,000 year old goo," Ueuz pushed his bowl away from him.

"Didn't they have a paladin that was like a gourmet chef?"

"Yes, it is said that the Yellow Paladin was among the greatest chef in the universe." Lance said, amused. "His dishes were known far and wide- many came to the paladins just to get a taste of even one of his handmade snacks," Lance had adored Hunk's cooking. Even after all these years, he could still recall the taste of a few of the dishes.

"He still is! The 8th generation family of Verpit-Sals are still booming with business ever since the Yellow Paladin came back to his store."

"They're practically rich!"

Lance hadn't expected to hear that, and found the tale curious, "Really? Well who would have guessed-" he averted his gaze, his thoughts turning to Hunk. He missed that big gassy goofball. It was a nice thought though…

He lived on in the recipes he made.

"Yeah, they're like the top recommended restaurants you must go to!" Nuru proclaimed excitedly.

"We don't have enough money to go." Ueuz pointed out with a small puff. As if irritated, he rested his cheek on the palm of his hand, "We don't even have formal attire to enter."

"It is okay," Xuan tells them, "I've hardly been off of Earth- so I've never been there either,"

"Maybe we could try to stop by," Sarnai offers her. Taking in her own words, she quickly adds, "A-As a group. Not just you and me. But all of us…" she stuffs her mouths to drown out her embarrassment.

"Smooth," Nuru snorts at her.

"W-Well, we all know each other," Ueuz quickly cuts in, "Sarnai and Xuan are complete strangers to each other, unlike us three. It is only natural for her to want to get to know Xuan a little bit more," he covers for her.

Not expecting him to stick up for her, or cover up her embarrassing statement with something more low key, she quietly bows her head to him in gratitude.

Lance looked at her. It seems Sarnai was softening up to Ueuz- if just a little.

"After you're done eating, go to the training room. We're going to do something new today." The paladins looked at each other, confused when Lance disappeared.

"Anyone else get a bad feeling about this?" Tumelo says cautiously.

The others nodded their heads quietly, purposively taking their time to finish their meal before sauntering over to the training room. Within, Lance was waiting for them, tapping his foot impatiently.

"There you are. Hurry up and put these on," he motioned to a few strange looking head piece.

"Are we going to a 3D virtual world!" Nuru exclaimed as he ran over and picked up the head gears, which were laid individually on five cylindrical tables.

"No." Lance said bluntly

"Then I don't want to do this." The Olkari folded his arms with a pout.

Lance eyebrow twitched in irritation, "You need to strengthen your bond." He emphasized, "So stop complaining and just do it,"

"Nuru," Tumelo pats his shoulder, shoving him a bit, "Come on pal, this could be interesting."

"You said that about the gladiator too," Ueuz says with a frown.

"And all I got from that was bruises," Xuan huffs.

"Just do it." Lance was getting tired of their whining and wondering if this is how they sounded to Allura when they first became paladins.

"Why do we even have to do this?" Sarnai inquired.

"Well, since some of you all are lacking in trust, we are going to try and build a bond through a different method from combat," he explains.

"Fine." Said the whiny paladins, taking unnecessary exaggerated steps to the gear. Lance was trying not to lose his composure.

"So-" Ueuz was puzzled and couldn't seem to figure out how to place the headgear on his head properly. Turning it between his fingers, he thanked Tumelo when they reached over and placed it on for him. "What do these things do?"

"It connects your minds- help them meld into one,"

"...That sounds weird," Nuru frowns. "What do you mean that it melds them?"

"When you form Voltron, your minds will naturally connect with each other- they will bond. This helmet does something similar to that and connects your thoughts. To accomplish this training you will need to clear your mind and think about one thing: forming Voltron,"

"Stop it, Ueuz." Sarnai warned, not liking the other was going through her memories.

"I don't really appreciate having other people hearing my thoughts," Xuan admits.  
"I'm not interested in your weird thoughts either," Nuru snorts.

"Guys, come on," Tumelo says, "If we are going to be a team we need to trust each other. No secrets, or lies- Like the hologram is trying to tell us, we need to be open with each other,"

"Exactly," Lance is grateful for how calming Tumelo's presence was at times. "But I'm not a hologram-"

"Let's give it a try then," Ueuz grins brightly. Lance sighs. He should really just give up trying to correct these guys.

"I dunno…" Sarnai says.

"If it makes you feel comfortable, I shall be joining you in this. I'll try my best to help you lead your thoughts to Voltron," Lance offers.

"You are?" Nuru questions. When Lance nods, he shrugs, "Okay, cool,"

Closing their eyes, the five began to focus.

They all relaxed, one by one, each of them forming their mini lions, slowly starting to mentally form Voltron.

Lance wasn't prepared for the flash of events that happened next.

The helmets were synced into someone's no…. everyone's memories. Everything was a brief look of the five paladin's collective memories. Since Lance was usually the one with the helmet on, he hadn't even realized how clearly their thoughts were shown across the screens.

He could see a younger Xuan with boyish hair. She was giggling with her grandmother when they both walked down the dusty road.

Bà ơi bà ! Cháu yêu bà lắm

She sang loudly with her grandmother

It then flashed to another memory

"We're running away from the orphanage" said Tumelo, "Ueuz is leaving in a year and I'm about to leave. Nuru we don't want to be separated like our families did." All three of them nodded in agreement, they packed all their belongings. Ready to leave, Ueuz signaled when it was their cue to sneak past the administrator of the orphanage and ran away without causing a sound.

It took only a few flashes for Lance to realize what was happening. These memories, they were the most important ones to these paladins. The ones that lead them to where they are now.

Oh no…

Before he could stop himself, his mind seemed to automatically flash to what it always tended to fall to: the team. His team.

"Lance, I told you not to mess with me while I'm cooking," Hunk huffed at him, holding a large tray over his head. With grubby hands, Lance reached up on his tippy toes.

"C'mon buddy- just one?" he tried to snag a cookie.

"Lance, no!"

Lance clamped his mind shut, panicked. He could feel the new paladins eyeing him curiously.

"...Lance?" Ueuz inquired, his voice barely above a whisper. He was starting to smile, "Is that your name?"

"Uh…" Lance can't avoid it, "Yup. That's me."

"You never said so before. Oh uh-" Ueuz brushes his palm against his pant in an attempt to clean it then holds it out, "Hi, I'm Ueuz. Nice to meet you, Lance."

Gawking at this Galra, Lance glanced down at the purple hand, "I can't really-" he motioned to his body.

"Oh… OH!" Ueuz scoots away, flustered, "S-Sorry! I forgot!"

"How do you forget something like that?" Nuru snorts to himself.

"He is-" Ueuz stammers, "He is really life like! Super super life like!" he insists, pouting.

"AI's usually do sound more robotic," Tumelo agreed. Lance was tempted to tell them he wasn't some typical hologram or AI, but knew that would just lead to a whole new set of questions. They had training to focus on.

"Let's focus," he tells them, closing his eyes again. They mimick him.

A few more memories later, most small and easy to look past- there was a sudden shift in the atmosphere.

Flashes move them to another memory

"Dad...Papa?" Sarnai whimpered, there were noises happening in the house.

"Sarnai stay in your room!"

Sarnai tensed.

The whole training seemed to crash down around them when a flash of a Galra shot over their minds. Sharp teeth and dangerous eyes haunted their thoughts- and then screams.

Wails of agony from Altean parents. Sarnai's parents.

With a violent crash, the blue paladin tore the helmet from her head, "I'm done!" she yelled, rising to her feet, "I'm not doing this!" she turned away from them, cheeks flushed and eyes puffy. With a heavy sneeze, she brushed at the tear that managed to slide down her cheek. "I'm done…"

Lance slowly nods, "Yeah… Training session over." he agrees numbly.

The others all shared a small exhale, lowering their helmets to the ground. With shaky legs, they got to their feet. They couldn't help but stare at their distressed blue paladin.

Ueuz stepped towards her, his voice quiet and gentle, "...Sarnai?" Her body went still, her head turning only slightly. "Are you okay?"

Like a wild beast, she turned fast, eyes wide with rage, "Am I okay?!" she demanded, "Do I look okay to you? I haven't been okay for years! All because of you! Because of Galra!"

"Hey-!" Nuru narrowed his eyes. He looked angry that she would even suggest Ueuz had something to do with what they just witnessed. It pissed him off even more when Ueuz lowered his gaze, as if he had some how assisted in the crime- simply because of the race he was from. Just like how he was always blamed for others suffering due to the Galra, despite never having done a single bad thing in his entire life. "Ueuz didn't do anything wrong to you, Sarnai! He is just trying to be considerate!"

"Don't defend this Galra!"

"His name is Ueuz you pointed ear doof!" he snarled.

"Alright!" Tumelo threw herself between them, "Enough! We are all tired from today. We should get some rest before we do something we might regret later," she says pointedly. Backing off, Nuru stepped back to Ueuz. Placing his arm around the yellow paladin's shoulder, he lead him back.

"C'mon, Ueuz," he says gently. The Galra nodded quietly, shuffling out of the room with his friend.

Xuan followed after them, sending quiet glances over her shoulder in worry to the Altean. Lance couldn't say much in the situation, watching from the sides. He wasn't Atlean or Galra- and this was something they had to work out as much as possible between themselves.

"Sarnai, can I speak to you?" Tumelo called out to the Altean before they exit the training room. Sarnai stopped in her tracks. She turned around, staring at Tumelo with dull eyes.

She slowly nodded,walking back over to her, "What do you need to talk about?"

"I think you know what we need to talk about," Tumelo started. With a heavy note of compassion, she reached for the younger Altean's shoulder, squeezing it, "I see why you feel uncomfortable with Ueuz." Sarnai's posture went laxed, "But it doesn't excuse you to treat him like that… like the Galra that took your parents."

Sarnai went silent, "I understand." she glanced at the door, desperately wanting to leave.

Tumelo didn't seem to buy her quick agreement to the subject, "Ueuz is a Galra, but it doesn't immediately make him a bad person."

"I understand," she repeats automatically.

"Do you?" Tumelo sighs.

She looks away, "Yes,"

She didn't mean it, but Tumelo didn't seem to want to push it. Stepping back, the black paladin nodded gravely, "Very well. Go get some rest, okay?"

There was barely a nod to her head before she pushed her way out of the door and down the hall. Lance slowly moved after her, pausing in the hall to watch her retreating form.

Knowing she would want sleep after that, he busied himself with setting up the castle- but he couldn't just let what happened slide. These paladins couldn't seem to solve anything on their own. Plus, despite not being a paladin, Coran had always been someone Lance could turn to. Perhaps now it was his turn to do the same for someone else?

With that thought, he waited at least several hours before he approached the Altean. Or more correctly, he appeared at random within her room.

"Sarnai I'd like to speak with you alone."

She screamed, turning around in a panic and chucking a pillow at his face. It phased through him, hitting the wall behind him. "Lance!" she screamed at him, "Don't do that! I could have been changing!"  
"Oh uh-" he steps back and holds up his hands, "I'm sorry."

"Ever hear of knocking?!"  
Of course he had- he just hadn't needed to do that in a very long time. "I'll remember that for next time," he promises her.

Huffing, she folds her arms. Dressed in the pajamas that were stocked in each room, and definitely not because Lance made all of them before he lost his body, she titled her head. "So? What's so important that you needed to pop into my room?"

"I needed to talk to you,"

"About what?

"Do you want to be a paladin of Voltron?"

"What is with this sudden question? It is kind of a little late to be asking, isn't it?"

"It's never too late," he tells her, "So answer the question seriously. Do you want to be a paladin?"  
"Yeah."

"I don't think you do."

"Of course I do," Sarnai frowned angrily at him.

"It seems you're not getting along with the others." Lance pointed out

"No, I'm getting along with them fine." Sarnai went defensive, "Why are you asking me this? What about the others?"

"The others have their issues… but not with each other. They need to push past their own personal things and are attempting. You, however, don't just have internal stuff going on… You are pointing all your rage at one person in particular. Am I wrong?"

She bit her lower lip, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sarnai, you already know what question I'm going to ask." Sarnai clenched her fist, "So let's stop dancing around this and just admit that you have an issue with Ueuz,"

"I….he's…." She struggled to find an answer.

"He's the paladin of the yellow lion. Your team mate,"

"He's also Galra!" Sarnai spat.

"And?"

Taken aback, she sputtered a little, "T-That's it! Galra have destroyed my life! My people- my home- everything is gone because of them!" she steps back, her chest heaving, "I'll force myself to work together with him for the sake of the others- but if you are here to try and convince me to try and be his friend, then you can just go,"  
Lance doesn't move, his gaze focused on the walls ahead of them, "You do whatever you want to do,"

She seems to find the suspicious, "Are you serious? You aren't here to lecture me like Tumelo?"

"You have every right to dislike any Galra you see, just like the others have every right to like Ueuz if they want. Trying to tell you how to feel is pointless."

"Oh… w-well good," she shuffles a little, tapping her foot anxiously. Remembering how he used to do a similar act when he was still alive, he rolls his eyes.

"Do you want me to lecture you?" he asks.

"Why would I want that?" she snaps.

"Because to me, it seems like you are trying to find any reason you can to actually like Ueuz,"

"Wha- No I'm not!"

"Your pride just won't allow you to accept that he is Galra and move on,"

"That isn't it!"

"Then what is it?"

"I-" her anger falters, "I don't- I don't know," she admits slowly.

Lance chuckled, "You know… the previous red paladin was part Galra,"

"Everyone knows that." She crossed her arms

"You don't seem upset with that fact," Lance smiles.

"He was also part human," she insists with a huff.

"That didn't make him any less of both. Human and Galra- either way, no matter which part people saw him as, it didn't change what he was in here," Lance taps his own chest. "If you want my advice, then I would say you should try to look at Ueuz for who he is as a person- not as a race. It might make things easier for you,"

"He is still Galra."

"And you are Altean. You are definitely not like every other Altean I have ever met, that is for sure. You are unique and should not be defined by the actions of others. You should be defined by what you choose to do yourself, just like everybody else. You are all Paladin's of Voltron. That is all I see any of you as, honestly. I do not care if you are Altean, Balmeran- or some weird goop on the floor."

Sarnai frowned, "Fine." She forced out. "I'll try to get along with him."

"You have to get along with him if you want to form Voltron." Lance said sternly as Sarnai pouted.

"I don't expect you to be all friendly with him immediately, but please get along for the sake of the universe."

Sarnai glared at the floor, "I got it, thanks." She said irritated, "Can you, like, leave now?"

Lance glanced around the room, then awkwardly asks, "Should- do you want me to just disappear or should I use the door?"

"Just get out."

"Disappearing it is," he concludes, taking only a second to appear at the bridge of the castle. Taking a moment to consider what just happened, he nods. He wasn't as sly as Coran was about it, but Lance was positive he got his point across.


	5. Day off

Lance stared at the screen with a dull expression. The main computer of the castle was currently at 65%, he let the paladins have a chill day since they have been working so much also they were tiring to be with.

He would recall those blessful days where there was no Zarkon, no fight- He could just hang out with the team and just… be himself. A silly teenager who just pretended things were normal. Of course, they all knew this was a lie and perhaps deep down they were still tense with an anticipation to fight, but none of them let that show.

Pidge would type on her computer without a care in the world, cups upon cups seated next to her, building slowly from refusing to simply return to the kitchen to put them away. Not that Lance was going to do it for her, and actually even added his own bowl or two to the mass.

"Left! Left!" he directed her, jabbing wildly at the screen. Pidge followed his command, then started screeching when Shiro stepped in front of them, blocking their view.

"Shiro wait! I have to finish this level of the game!" she yelled.

"You've been playing this for hours, Pidge," he tells her. "Lance, you both need to get at least a little sun in today. It isn't good for your eyes to huddle around a screen for so long," Shiro turned to see Keith lying on the cold floor next to Lance's leg, he's glad Keith was acting his age but not playing videogames past their curfew.

"Sugar Honey Ice Tea."

Ever since Pidge and Lance created a play station, since they had learned their lesson from the first time they went to the space mall. They had been playing their new found game for days.

"Five more minutes." Lance begged as Pidge and him gave puppy eyes to Shiro

It didn't work

"You said that last time." Shiro plugged the play station out from the electrical socket

They started screaming, wailing in horror at the action, "We didn't save!"

"Shiro how could you?! Do you know how long it took us to get there?!" Pidge looked ready to chuck the controller at him, but Lance held her back.  
"No Pidge, no… he's not worth it," he said dramatically, his voice deep. Then, he yawned, falling back along the couch. How long had they been playing again? Probably hours...

"Fine." Pidge muttered

"I know what's best for you." Shiro ushered Pidge and carried a sleepy Keith bridal style out of the room

"Don't go space dad on us!" Pidge commanded after him, "You just did that because you want special alone time, with Keith!"

Shiro glanced over his shoulder, a small smile tugging at his lips, "I don't know what you're talking about," he says innocently.

"Lance come on- Lance?" Pidge turned around to see Lance sleeping on the couch, "See I told you it was past your bedtime." Shiro commented in a matter of fact tone, Pidge was about to get Lance but Shiro stopped her.

"Let him sleep," Shiro says gently, smiling down at their blue paladin.

"Fine," she glanced at him, "So are you going to carry Lance and Keith at the same time?" she guessed, seeing the way Shiro looked ready to swoop the slumbering paladin up.

"Um…"

"I don't recommend doing so." Pidge left to her room

Not wanting to wake either of them, Shiro decided to come back for Lance. Pausing before he exited the room, he went back and placed a blanket over Lance's shoulders to keep him warm until he returned.

"There," he whispers gently. With a quick pace, he carried Keith back to his designated room and stepped inside. He gently placed him along the mattress, and lifted the sheets up to his chin, tugging him in.

Brushing a bang out of his eye, he smiled and tiptoed out. He checked to make sure Pidge was actually sleeping before returning for Lance.

Even after all these years, he could still feel the strength of Shiro's arms as they lifted him from the couch. The warmth of his fingers and chest…

How softly he walked, taking extra care so as not to jostle Lance around too much. He missed those moments so much...

Lance shook his head out of the past memories, knowing there was no use to get caught up in them. He looked up to focus only to see the computer had gone down to 64%.

He groaned in frustration, "Come on~" Tapping on the screen, as if that would increase the process, he sighed.

63%

"What?!" he threw his fist forward like he wanted to punch the screen. When his fist instead phased right through it, he sighed heavily.

'I'll just do something else.'

With a flick of his wrist, he lit up a panel. It revealed a live recording from the front entrance of the castle. Lance shook with laughter at what appeared on the screen: Xuan was being anxious over the planet's atmosphere, shuffling nervously at the entrance, refusing to step out. Lance understood why but he still found the concept amusing.

"For the millionth time Xuan. This planet is habitable. Even my scanners says it has all the elements you need to breathe." Nuru said exasperatedly, "You wouldn't even be alive right now if it didn't!"

"And I told you I'm not risking my life. I'm staying in the castle!" Xuan yelled as she backed further and further away from the entrance of the castle.

"You can use the paladin suit." Ueuz suggested

"Which she doesn't even need!" Nuru exclaimed

"Now you're coming with us whether you like it or not!" Nuru ran after Xuan, "I told you this planet's atmosphere is composed of 75% nitrogen, 20.8% oxygen, .7% argon, 0.35% of carbon dioxide which is similar to Earth!"

"No! I refuse!" She ducked away when he tried to grab her.

"For godsake, Ueuz and me are breathing oxygen right now! Look at us!" he managed to snag her legs and started to tug them, purposively inhaling deeply to show his point, "Look! Look at me! I'm fine!"

"You're not human!" Xuan trying to find something to grip but couldn't. Nuru dragged her comedically across the floor, tossing her out of the castle into a large heap. "I can't breathe!" Xuan being over dramatic, rolling around and scratching at her throat "Farewell world! Everything is gettin dizzy..."

"...You done?" Nuru sighs.

"Oh wait, I can breathe... Nevermind." she sits up and blinks.

"See I told you the properties are pretty much similar." Nuru rolls his eyes. "I can't believe we have a child for the red paladin."

"Excuse you, I'm actually a 22 year old. So, the correct term is being cautious- cause I like to do that!"

"Okay, mentally a child."

"Yeah, you got me there." she turns, "Now come on, let's explore this planet!" Xuan said excitedly

"And just like that, she can't wait to get out there," Nuru shakes his head. Ueuz chuckles, following after them.

Lance laughed then turned his attention back to the screen

76%

"That's more like it."

73%

"You know what fuck off computer, I know you are just doing this to mess with me!" he barked roughly. Leaning back, he groaned angrily into his palms. Spinning once to calm himself, he scooted over to the other panel to check it.

Checking the scanner, he nodded to find everything seemed to be clear. No enemies or threats- certainly nothing to activate Voltron over.

Pursing his lips, still not fully convinced any of this was needed, he made a few quick scans. Nothing out of the ordinary- wait no…

A little dot appeared on his screen. A frequency was being transmitted through the area of the planet from an unknown source. Was that there yesterday?

It was small, barely strong enough for the computer to sense, but it was there.

Of course, that frequency could be anything, so he shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet. All planets had their own forms of communication.

For now, he would keep an eye on it.

* * *

With long steps to her stride, Tumelo walked down the hall of the castle with her head held high. She felt this sense of pride being here within this legendary ship- dressed in the armor meant for the Galaxies protectors.

She was a paladin. The Black paladin, no less.

The responsibilities behind that title felt a little heavy on her shoulders, but she didn't mind. She was honored more than anything just to be here and given a chance to prove herself to both her friends and the galaxy.

From orphan to paladin in just a matter of days. It was quite a change, but not an unpleasant one.

Smiling to herself, she turned the corner to head to the training room. Regardless if they had a day off or not, she didn't feel relaxed if she couldn't get in a few hours of training a day.

As she got closer, she noticed a simulation seemed to already be under way. Curious to who would be training right now, she peeked through the window.

She hears clashes of metal in the training room long before she spots Sarnai within. With her bayard out, she seemed to be deep into a high level of the simulation- squared off against a few Gladiators.

Sarnai grunts when one takes a swing at her. Catching it along her two blades, she pushed him back, ducking down to swing at another.

Tumelo watched quietly from the side, curious to see how Sarnai would fair on her own. She was a very talented warrior, no doubt about that. She lunged at her enemies with precision and skill, moving as graceful as a rolling wave.

The fight seemed to run in her favor for a long time, but her stamina seemed to only last her so long when confronted with multiple enemies. She had managed to take out at least three of the four gladiators before one snuck up on her from behind.

The gladiator had caught hold of Sarnai's neck, lifting her. She yelled, kicking at it to release her.

"Let… Go-!" she slammed her foot into the Gladiator's face. It didn't flinch, turning to her with a glint in it's one eye.

Something about it seemed familiar and Sarnai froze.

She was back in her old home, on that horrible night. She recalled taking shaky steps out of her room, "Father?...Papa?" Her voice quivered. Her heart quickened when she did not get a word from her father and papa.

A shadow loomed out of the corner of her eyes, before Sarnai could defend herself the intruder had grabbed her by the neck.

She could hardly breathe

"Papa!" She cried out, struggling to get out of the grip.

"Father…." She said before her vision started to blur

She screamed and screamed. Maybe even cried? She couldn't recall. The only thing that seemed to make a little sense was when a large form slammed into the side of the Gladiator, catching her mid fall. With a booming voice someone commanded, "End simulation!"

And everything fell quiet.

She sniffled into the strong arms that surrounded her, and looked up with hazy eyes. Tumelo held her close, running her hand through Sarnai's hear and murmuring to her.

"It's okay. You aren't there right now… it's okay," she smiles and Sarnai knows everything is going to be okay.

"Where am I?"

"Um….you're in a castle, where you're safe "

"I am?" she glanced around wearily. Realizing she was in the training room, she exhaled and relaxed her shoulders, "I am…" she sat up, clearing her throat, "I-I'm sorry about what you just witnessed. I showed a sign of weakness…"

"That wasn't weakness, Sarnai." Tumelo insists, "We all have… have bad memories that haunt us. You did nothing wrong."

"Perhaps not… but these memories hold me back. They hold this entire team back,"

"Sarnai,"

"Because of these memories I can't trust Ueuz. I'm seriously trying to overcome them but I keep seeing them. They never leave,"

"Things like this take time. You can't just forget something that left such a large scar. Sometimes, you may never be able to fully get past something,"

"But this affects the whole team. I have to!"

"You have the team, you don't have to go through this alone."

"That is easy for you to say," Sarnai turned away, scowling at the floor, "I've only ever been alone… You have Nuru and Ueuz."

Lowering her gaze, Tumelo was quiet for a long time. When she finally spoke, her voice so quiet that Sarnai barely heard her say, "Not always,"

"What?" she turned to her. Tumeblo put her hands together, chuckling dryly.

"Before I met Nuru and Ueuz, I was alone. No one wanted me. My own family just left me…."They said they would come back, and like the child I was, I believed them. So I waited and waited."

"T… They probably got in trouble." Sarnai insisted quietly, her mouth going dry.

Tumelo shook her head. Despite smiling, there was a dark and lonely look behind her gaze, "No. They were perfectly happy without me, so they left."

Sarnai stared at Tumelo, then slowly wrapped her arms around her, "I'm not very good at comforting but I hope this will do."

Surprised at the offer, Tumelo slowly relaxed into the hold and hugged her back, "This does just fine. Thank you," giving her shoulders a little squeeze the black paladin adds, "We're a team now, Sarnai. A team is like a family. I know you don't know me very well yet but I want you to be able to turn to me. If you are ever worried, or afraid… maybe even just want to vent and talk to someone, I'll be there."

Sarnai nodded, "Thank you," They looked into each others for a moment and started to crack up with laughter.

* * *

"Xuan where are we going?"

"We're going to my ship."

"Why?"

"Because I have some personal belongings in there."

"Ack!" Ueuz got knocked over by a tree root sticking out if the ground, he landed in Xuan's arms before he fell.

"Like what?" Nuru glances at them. Seeing that Ueuz was fine, he kept walking.

"Just a small memento." She looked down to Ueuz who was still in her arms. "You okay?" She asked,

"Yeah I'm fine." Ueuz stood on his two feet immediately.

"Okay cool," Nuru nods, "So where is your ship?"

"Over that ridge," she motions ahead. Nuru squints his eyes to the distance, slowly pursing his lips.

"You mean the really tall ridge that will most likely take hours to climb?" he frowns.

"That's the one. Though it only took me 30 minutes the first time I got here," she grins. Nuru and Ueuz look at each other, concerned.

"You a good rock climber?" Ueuz asks. Nuru laughs at the very question.

"Haha, no. No not at all," his laughter dies off into a depressed groan. "So, if I die, I leave my belongings to you and Tumelo,"

"...But you only own some clothes and your pet rock," Ueuz frowns.

"You can have my pet rock. Tumelo can have my clothes,"

"They are too small for her…"

"She'll work something out. Sew them into a blanket or something," spitting on his hands and pressing them together, he began to climb the ridge. Ueuz slowly followed after him. Taking much longer than they first anticipated, the two of them cheered in painful victory when they finally rolled onto the top.

"I think I'm dying," Nuru fell to the ground, face first, his face covered in sweat, "I can't feel my legs."

Ueuz huffed a little next to him, nodding a little, "Y-Yeah… How are you, Xuan?"

She turns to them, blinking, "Me? Oh, I'm fine. What a climb though, right?" she grinned, her breathing fine.

Nuru lifted his head to glare at her, "Did you even break a sweat?" he grumbed.

"No," she admits, moving forward to a small pod like structure not too far away. Ueuz stumbled after her.

"Is that your ship?"

"That's it," Moving around it to the front, she pressed her palm to the panel. Frowning when it didn't open immediately, most likely from lack of power, she moved towards the front to open the hood. Manually overriding the control, she forced the door open the door and smiles. "Okay, I'll be quick,"

Unable to go against their curiosity, Ueuz and Nuru peeked into the strange looking ship after she entered. Belonging covered the area- most likely everything Xuan owned when she left.

"I like your shirts," Nuru lifted out, "Despite it being… torn?"  
"From the crash," she sighs, disappointed that it seemed ruined. The sight of the shirt made her pause. "...Was everything ruined like that?" she gasps. In a panic, she turns to scramble deeper into her ship, desperate to find something. Nuru and Ueuz inch after her, staring at the Earth ship in awe.

"Completely different from our pods," Nuru tells Ueuz. He nods in agreement.

"Where is it?!" they could hear Xuan beginning to panic.

"Where is what?" they ask

"It has to be here." Xuan frantically looking around the ship, ignoring them in her search

"What has to be here?" they try again

"It can't be gone."

Nuru and Ueuz share a glance, frowning, "Still aren't following to what is going on," they admit, "What are you looking for?"

"No No No, where are you." Xuan rummaged through the scape pieces

"We're going to get nothing from here," Nuru concludes, sighing. Sitting down on a box placed towards the corner, he watched quietly as Xuan tore her own ship apart in search of some mysterious object.

Ueuz shuffled around a little instead. He would curiously pick up a few objects, examining them with a childish curiosity. "I've never been to Earth before. Their stuff is so different from ours," he says. "Aww are they your parents?" Ueuz holding a small rectangular picture

Xuan froze, turning fast on her heel. She gasped when he held the photo up, "There it is!" She exclaimed in excitement, running towards him.

"Is that what you were looking for?" Nuru inquired.

"Yes," Taking it, she held it close to her chest, sighing in relief, "And no they're my grandparents."

"Who is this kid?" Nuru squinted his eyes, motioning to the child in the photo.

"That's me when I first got accepted in space program in China." Xuan said proudly

"China…?" the repeat the word, confused.

"A country on my world."

"They look nice," Ueuz motions to her grandparents, "I hope they aren't too worried about you,"

"Yeah... they would," Xuan sadly smiled. Clearing her throat, she was quick to lighten her tone, "But I had a mission to do."

"A mission? Is that why you were out in space alone? You never mentioned why you were all the way out here before." Nuru realizes

"Oh, I was given a mission from the higher ups just to explore a planet, since it had signs of possible life on it. It had been just discovered a few years ago. I was only suppose to take a look around the planet then report back,"

"Then you crashed?"

"Yeah. Suddenly I got pulled by this force while I was flying pass this planet. I thought it was the planet's atmosphere, or its gravity, but I couldn't clear it. The next thing I know, my engine was set ablaze… I'm not sure if it was just engine failure or something hit it. Either way, it caused the ship to shut down and I was knocked unconscious."

"Sounds like you had it rough," Ueuz pats her shoulder, "I'm glad you came out of it okay,"  
"Barely. If Sarnai hadn't come around, well… I might not be here right now," She glances to the side, smiling to herself.

"She carried you a long way too," Ueuz says, "She's really strong,"

"I hear almost all Alteans are really strong, so that is a understatement," Nuru points out. "Did you see Sarnai yesterday at training? She bodily threw one of the Gladiators across the room, with one hand! That girl could crush your skull with her fingertips!"

"I know," Xuan says almost dreamily, "The way she handles her swords. She's so cool," Xuan composed herself, "Cool in physical means you know."

"I was going to say terrifying," Nuru raises a suspicious eyebrow at her, "But cool works, I guess."

Xuan cleared her throat, saying "Well… we should go now. I'll carry as much back as I can-" she glances at her ship, "Or everything that survived, and come back later."

"We'll help," Ueuz offered kindly.

"Alright just carry this bag, it seem like it survived mostly."

As they walked out the ship, Nuru made the decision to take the long way. "I'm not climbing down while carrying your stuff, Xuan," he tells her,

"That's fine with me. I like walks anyway,"

As the three walked, the shared some small talk, discussing the planet they had stumbled on. It was rather beautiful, if they had to be honest, covered in trees and flowers.

"It's peaceful here," Ueuz smiles.

"A little too quiet though, if you ask me," Nuru adds. He heard a rustle. Pausing, he titled his head in the direction of the noise. Realizing that sounded more than just the sound of animals, he snagged Ueuz by the back of his shirt. "Get down," he forced Ueuz and Xuan to duck their heads behind some bushes.

"Hey-"

"Quiet, I hear others"

The trio looked through bushes when the footsteps approached. Going quiet, they watched cautiously as a group of shady looking people met up within the woods. Dressed in black, they huddled together close, whispering to one another.

"Have you got everything set up?" One inquired

"Yes, every perimeter of the village."

"Good. Alert the commander that we are ready for the test,"

"Test?" Xuan whispered. "Who are these guys?"

Nuru covered her mouth, motioning for her to stay quiet till the men left. Holding their breaths till their passed, Xuan stuck her head out, "That was suspicious,"

"No duh it was," Nuru agrees.

"What should we do?" Ueuz inquired softly. "Should we, um, follow them?"

"They don't really seem to be bothering anybody," Nuru disagrees.

"Did you not hear them? They were talking about tests and a village. That sounds like they are planning to bother people,"

"And what if we get caught and have no way of communicating with the others?"

"Fine, we go back to the castle and get communicators."

Ueuz frowned, watching the men retreating slowly into the distance, "But what if we can't find them later?"

"It could be one of those lame groups of people."

"They're dressed in black and said that everything was set up."

"They could be… I dunno- dumb teenagers pulling a prank!"

"What kind of teenagers name each other "commander"?" she demanded.

"Really weird ones. Why should it matter to us, anyway?" Nuru demanded.

Ueuz looked him straight in the eye and tells him, "Because we're paladin's now. It's our job to protect the innocent and keep peace,"

Nuru cut off, lowering his hand. Staring deep into Ueuz's gaze for a few seconds, he rolls his head back and groans, "I hate when you use logic on me. Fine, fine. We're paladins," he agrees, "We'll look into this- but we stay low. I don't want us getting caught before we can even tell the others where we went. One of us should at least go back to the castle to inform Tumelo or something,"

"Like hell I'm going back. I want to see what these guys are up to,"

"... I forgot how to get back to the castle," Ueuz raises his hand sheepishly.

"And I don't want to leave either of you two alone cause you might do something stupid," Nuru sighs, "I guess we're all going then," he scrambles to his feet, "Well come on, hurry up before we lose the trail,"

* * *

"Do you see anything?" Xuan inquired

"Not since the last time you asked two minutes ago, no," Nuru tells her. "But hey, something might have changed since we started following these aliens,"

"...Aren't we technically aliens since we're not from this planet?" Ueuz inquires quietly.

Nuru blinked at him.

Xuan hushed them, signaling them to be quiet and follow her quietly.

"Look," she motions ahead, "They have a ship,"

Peeking over a bush, they frowned at the strange looking ship hidden away under foliage. The men were approaching it, opening up the entrance and walking within.

"So, they entered their creepy ship. Now what?" Nuru frowns.

"We go in, duh. Have you seen movies where the hero just rushes in and straight up save their beloved"

"There is no one you love in that ship." Ueuz commented

"Love at first sight with a hot alien then."

Nuru purses his lips, raising his eyebrow, "Did you think any of those aliens were hot?" he waits for her answer.

She makes a disgusted face, "No, of course not."

"Good, and I hope you never do. Plus rushing into there, you will probably end up captured and die by their hands."

"I'm quick on my feet, I would be fine," she says, "Now let's hurry up before they take off."

Ueuz looks pale, "Wait, we're actually- we're actually sneaking on board?"

"Come on!" she dives out of the bushes and makes a break for the ship.

Before she did, Nuru grabbed her by the collar pulling her back into the bushes, "Or we can just use those clothing that are conveniently laying on the ground for us." he motioned to them.

Taking a moment to examine them, she blinks, "Oh."

Nuru rolls his eyes and steps out to snatch the clothes, pulling them back into the bushes for them to change into.

"Guys think about what we're about to do. We're entering unknown territory. Who knows what lies in there!"

"Ueuz, you said the same thing about the Castle, and look how well that turned out," Nuru tells him.  
"We were lucky things turned out that well!" he huffs.

"And this could turn out good as well when we beat these baddies."

"Weren't you against this in the first place?" Ueuz questions him.

"Well yeah, but we walked all the way over here so that makes me halfway invested in this, so might as well follow through," Nuru shrugs casually.

"Let's go, we're wasting time just standing here."

* * *

Lance wanted to die. Well he is dead if in speaking of the reality of his situation. Anyway back to the main problem. The freaking computer was being stupid and slow like a laptop you got since november of your 7th grade and been using it for about four years and it's lagging.

89%

Lance want to bang his head on something, take his frustration out of something.

He sighed

If that wasn't enough, Ueuz, Xuan and Nuru hadn't come back yet and weren't answering their comms. Or they left their comms here at the castle.

He wasn't too worried, but he hoped they weren't goofing off too much since they had training here soon.

'A little music wouldn't hurt.' he sighs to himself. Used to being able to blare is personal soundtrack within the castle walls, he taps plays and lets a gentle song filter into the air. Closing his eyes to the soft notes, he sways a little, letting it calm his frustration.

Humming a little at first, he lip synced to the song, stepping back to twirl once.

Lance laughed as he spun around the room, he stopped when he made eye contact with Tumelo and Sarnai at the entrance of the room.

Freezing in place for a second, he blinked nervously. Tumelo was smiling, tilting her head.

"You like to dance?" she asks, almost surprised that a hologram, would even know how to dance.

Frowning a little, Lance shrugs, "It isn't a big deal. I've always done it…" his eyes trail to Sarnai. Catching her gaze, he thinks back to what he had seen on the surveillance cameras earlier that day. She had pushed herself so hard, her thoughts all to her family. "Sarnai," he asks her.

She stands a little straighter, "Yes?"

"Do you dance?"

"No...I don't know how to dance."

"There's always a time to learn." Lance hummed, "It doesn't matter if you can't find the rhythm. You just need to have fun." with a pause, he extends his arms out, bowing slightly to her, "I could show you," he offers.

"You?" she asks incredulously, "You're a hologram,"

He frowns a little, wanting to say he isn't, but Tumelo nudges her forward, "Go on, try it. It can't hurt to try."

"But what if I do something embarrassing."

"Come on, I'll dance too." Tumelo grabbing Sarnai's hand, pulling her further into the room

Tumelo started to move to the rhythm as Sarnai awkwardly stood there

Sarnai looked at Tumelo, a small laughter escaped from her lips

"You look so stupid."

"Hey,don't be insulting my dance moves that you don't have."

"Shut up!" Sarnai said playfully as she hid her smile under her hand.

"Sarnai dance with me." Tumelo held Sarnai's hands as they swayed to the melody of the song.

Stepping to the side, Lance watched the two quietly, not even realizing himself that he had begun smiling.

"Lance, join us. We wouldn't want to be the only ones having fun."

Taking a few hesitant steps forward, Lance joined the two, twirling the span of the room together with them. It was, well, it was fun.

Lance hadn't had the chance to dance with anyone for a very long time. The smiles of these two paladins were almost too dazzling to handle. They were too similar...

The music faded out for a moment and new one started play

"This is my favorite song! How do you have this in the castle?" Sarnai squealed excitedly

"I uploaded it into it, duh," Lance says.

"How did you upload it? It's such a classic!"

Lance wasn't sure what she meant, but he supposed it made sense considering how long it has been. Coran had introduced this song to him back when he was alive and Lance had fell in love with it instantly.

Coran had been so thrilled when Lance told him he liked it, especially since it was one of his favorites. Listening to the lyrics now was almost painful, every notes reminding him of his dear friend.

Finding this his joy for the moment was leaving, he lowers his arms and steps back with a small sigh, "That's… enough dancing for me," he tells them. Tumelo and Sarnai looked at him and shrugged at each other. They continued to dance to the rhythm of the song without a care in the world.


End file.
